Fix You
by stellabellaa
Summary: Christian feels an instant attraction when he meets Ana, but what if Ana is in a secret relationship with someone close to him. Ana has a similar past like Christian but she lives a happy life, while Christian lives tucked away in his ivory tower. When she tells him, he becomes intrigued and a friendship blossoms. Will it bloom into more or stay platonic? (title changed)
1. what's the heck!

My mother should have named me Anastasia 'Always Late' Rose Steele. I'm already twenty minuets late and I can't find the damn blueprints. Why the hell did Mia have to go on that stupid trip to Miami this week? If she had chosen any other week I would have been fine, but not this week. Her father decided to expand his law firm and hired Color in a Grey World to redecorate. Which is the company Mia and I started when we graduated from NYU. We usually do homes and small businesses but this time we're in the big leagues with his law firm, and Mia decides to leave me alone!

"_Come on Ana, you got this! You'll do fine, I'll only be gone a few days." _

She's the one who is calm under pressure while I'm the one who freaks out. Like I'm doing now. Where the hell are these damn papers at! Rummaging through Mia's desk I slam my hands on it and I see the papers in my hand. Great, freaking out over papers I had in my hand. Mia needs to come home soon before I die of frustration.

**…**

"Mr. Grey I'm sorry I'm late." I say walking out of the elevator toward him.

"No worries, I'm just arriving as well." He replies giving me hug as he steers us towards his office

"Also my son will join us shortly, if that's okay?" Elliot's coming. I haven't seen him in months.

"Yes that's fine." It'll be good to see him.

"Okay, so this is what I have in mind." He starts and we begin discussing colors, themes and budget when I feel a pair of eyes on me. Carrick seems to notice since he stands walking towards the door, turning around I see the Greys middle child, Christian standing staring at me. The look in his eyes send chills down my spine and not in a good way.

"Ana, have you met my son Christian?" Carrick asks bringing me towards him.

"No I haven't, nice to meet you." I reply extending my hand to Christian. He eyes me salaciously before accepting my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He says kissing my hand. What the hell is this? Carrick's eyes almost pop out at Christian's gesture. I feel awkward and have the need to run for the hills. He's still holding my hand and looking at me as I try to look anywhere else.

"Um… okay." I whisper trying to get my hand back, I end up yanking it back after he failed to let go. Carrick is jumping for joy. Has he not seen Christian interact with women? I recall Mia saying they have never seen him date or around the opposite sex. She even said the family thinks he's gay. Well I can say that isn't true with the way he's looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"So you work with Mia?"

"Yes we both own the company." He nods walking over to the table with scattered fabric and paint swatches.

"I am looking to redecorate my office, maybe I can hire you?" Hire me?

"You would have to book an appointment and our next open availability is next month." He smirks as he caresses a velvet fabric swatch.

"So smooth." He says meticulously touching the swatch. Is he trying to say something?

"Okay, Carrick I think I have everything I need to get started on Monday. Would that be good?" I say to Carrick ignoring Christian's gaze.

"Yes that would be wonderful, the sooner this place is done the better." Quickly gathering my things and placing them in my bag.

"Ana do you have plans for tomorrow?" Oh no. I can see where this is going.

"No, not yet."

"My son Elliot will be coming home and Grace is having a dinner for him." Here it comes.

"If you don't have any plans you should join us."

"But Mia isn't here and I would feel bad if I went, he's her brother." I say trying to weasel my way out.

"Nonsense, it's just a small dinner. When she comes back that's when we'll throw a party for him." Christian adds, two against one isn't fair.

"I don't know." I do really want to see Elliot. He still owes me for what I did for him and I plan to collect, but I don't feel right going alone.

"It'll be fun, I'll give you the address." Carrick says, I guess I'm going.

"I'll pick you up Ana." Christian states giving me no choice to answer or protest in my case.

"Good she lives in Escala with Mia." Christian's grins grows bigger as if Carrick just gave him the best news of life. I have no choice in the matter so I admit defeat and tell him the time to pick me up.

**0o0o0**

So she's closer than I imagined. I was enjoying seeing her perfectly round rump bent over the table as she was showing my father swatches. When she turned around I was blown away at her magnificent blue eyes, pouty pink lips. Images of those lips wrapped around my firm length flooded my mind. Her pale skin turning the perfect shade of pink under my hands. And she's only a few floors under me. I didn't like the way she was trying to turn down the invitation to dinner, a few spankings would suffice as a punishment. My hand twitches just thinking about it. But first things first I need to get rid of Crystal, my current submissive.

"Crystal, may I have a word with you in my office?" She's in the kitchen cooking dinner or should I say trying. The girl cant' cook to save her life but she sure knows how to take a dick in her ass. Turning off the stove she scurries to my office and stands in front of my desk.

"Have a seat. This is an open discussion, understand?'

"Yes Sir."

"I'm terminating your contract." She's been my submissive for three months and I'm starting to get bored.

"Why Sir?"

"I will be traveling overseas soon so this relationship will be pointless. It has nothing to do with you, you have pleased me immensely. If you wish I can recommend you to other Doms." She nods and gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask her, puzzled by her reaction.

"To pack my things, you should know about my OCD. I don't like others touching my things." Yes I know, thanks to her my entire playroom is perfectly organize. At first I was pissed but now I find everything with ease. So I let it slide but still punished her and I sure enjoyed it.

**XXXXXX**

After my chat with Mia she seemed okay with me going to her parents house for dinner but I could tell she wasn't. I told her I could come up with some excuse to say but she said I'm a terrible liar, which I am. In the end she said to go since I haven't seen Elliot and enjoy myself. So now I'm ransacking my closet looking for a blazer after the text from Christian saying he was on his way. How he got my number is a mystery and Mia was not happy. I'm keeping my outfit simple, dark skinny jeans, blush sheer blouse with a black blazer and blush pumps, it looks like I tried when I really haven't. the doorbell rings as I'm putting my earrings on.

"Coming." I shout grabbing my clutch from the kitchen counter. Opening the door Christian presents me with a bouquet of roses in a vase, they look beautiful but I hate roses.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." He says with a wide smile. Did he just say that to me? I take the flowers and place them on the side table.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have." His jaws tenses and nostrils flare as if I insulted him but he composes himself offering me his hands.

"Shall we then."

"Yes let's go." The car ride is filled with awkward silence and the occasional buzz from my phone. He has a firm grip on the steering wheel since his knuckles are turning white. Taking a quick glance I see his jaw muscle twitch as he grinds his teeth back and forth. Is he mad? If he is why? Did I do something? This man has more mood swings than a pregnant chick.

**0o0o0**

Who the hell is she texting? Is it her boyfriend? Is that why she didn't want to go to the dinner? I need to know who this bastard is so I can tell him to fuck off. Ana's going to be mine and only mine. She starts to giggle and I have the urge to throw her phone out the window but she puts it away and I notice we've arrived. Quickly parking I get out to open her door but she's already closing it.

"I was going to open it for you."

"There's no need I can manage opening car doors.' She replies, so she has a smart mouth. The things I would do to that perfect mouth. She starts walking to the door when Elliot opens the door with the biggest grin on his face.

"Ana banana!" He howls picking her up in a bear hug. Get your hands off of her! I want to shout and punch him.

"Lelliot! I've missed you!" She squeals. What the fuck is going on? Are they fucking? I can tell something is up by the way he has his hands on her as if he knows her body. Rage starts coursing through me at images of them together.

"Come on lets go inside." I say pushing Ana towards the house but Elliot pushes me out the way as he places his arm around her shoulder whispering in her ear.

"What the hell Elliot! He came with me." I hiss at my brother. They stop both turning around.

"No little brother, she'll never _come_ with you." He replies as Ana turns red. What the hell does that mean?


	2. very good friends

**Christian-**

I follow Elliot lead Ana to the dinning room where my mother and father are already seated. My mother stands to greet Ana and gives me a sad smile when she sees Elliot's arm wrapped around Ana. I don't think my mom would be opposed to me ripping it off now.

"Ana thank you for joining us." Grace says showing Ana to her seat but Elliot seats her next to him. Fucking Bitch! I need to get to the bottom of this shit between them. Grace isn't happy about them either but she hides it better than me. I think steam is coming out of my ears, my father looks just as puzzled watching them laugh at some joke. Elliot whispers something in her ear making her blush. She smacks his arm while shifting uncomfortably in her seat. At this point the three of us are sitting watching them interact, they don't even notice us until my father clears his throat.

"Ana I didn't know you knew Elliot." He asks, yes how does she fucking know him. She looks to Elliot who is grinning like a fool.

"Yes. Um… Mia introduced me to him when he visited when we were still at NYU." She answers but I don't buy it since he has been out of the country for a while.

"When? I thought this is your first time back home Elliot." My mom looks confused, she must have realized what I was thinking.

"Yea well Mia had something important she wanted to tell me so she bribed me to visit. Before you get sad it was only for a day."

"More like hours." Ana adds, Elliot nods. I still don't buy it since Ana looks uncomfortable with the questions about how they know each other.

"But you still could have told us." My mother says looking sad.

"Like I said it was only for a few hours and when my plane landed it was nighttime and it would have been super late to call you. I didn't think it would matter since I was only here in the states for a few hours."

"He does have a point sweetie." My father says. I smell bullshit.

"So in a few hours you two became best friends?" I question. Elliot wraps his arm around her again pulling her closer to him.

"Yes. She's my best friend and I love her to death." He answers kissing her temple, my inner hulk is about to be unleashed on his ass, but Grace places her hand on my fist.

"Only because I saved you. Which you still owe me for." She says raising her eyebrow at him. He's playing with her hair and I can't take it any more. I'm about to go hulk smash on him when Grace intervenes.

"How did she save you?"

"I save him from the clutches of Valentina. A well-known cougar."

"An ugly clingy cougar." He adds. "We went to a club and she wouldn't leave me alone so I told her I had came with my girlfriend. She didn't buy it, I was going to send an SOS text when Ana came from behind me portraying the character of jealous girlfriend and told her to fuck off." He explains, that I can buy since Elliot always seems to attract the older women.

"Elliot language. That's very nice of you Ana, and I agree. You do owe her big." She says as Cindy comes in with the food and Elliot finally takes his hands off of her. The subject is changed to Elliot and his construction project in Spain and others he has lined up. Ana is listening as if it's the greatest thing in the world. Which is, don't get me wrong, I'm happy he's doing what he loves and that his company is booming but Ana is going to be mine and I can't have her drooling over another man.

"So Ana how is it living with Mia?" My mother asks her, Elliot looks at her grinning.

"It's good. We lived together back east so I'm used to her." She answers.

"Well it's wonderful you two are still very good friends." My father states.

"Yes they are _very good friends._" Elliot mutters to her, my parents don't catch this but I do. I also see her flushed reaction.

**Ana-**

I'm so going to kill Elliot. Every since he found out about me and Mia, he cant help but tease us when he has the chance. I told Mia not to tell him but she explained how he would be the only one who would understand. How he wouldn't brush our relationship off as a moment of rebellion or a stage in her life. I'm not a stage in her life since we've been together for five years now. I'm Mia's second girlfriend, her first was when she was in high school and when her parents found out they said it was her being rebellious since Carrick wouldn't let her date the opposite sex. To appease her they arranged a marriage between her and the Kavanaugh's boy, Ethan. Who is also swinging the other way may I add. Mia flipped and applied for colleges on the east coast behind their backs. They also tried to arrange a marriage between Christian and some Elena Lincoln, daughter of Grace's colleague when rumors started flying around that he was gay, Christian was quick to end that when he found out but I heard this Elena still has hopes of marrying him. Something about her screams trouble.

"Well dinner was delicious as always mother but I think it's time we call it a night." Elliot says pushing his chair back to stand.

"Yes it's getting late. Shall we Ana?" Christian asks coming around the table to where I'm sitting. He pulls out my chair but Elliot offers his hand, which I take.

"Thank you little brother but I'll take Ana home." This is embarrassing! Christian glares at his brother but Elliot is unfazed.

"Elliot dear, Ana lives in the same building as Christian, plus they came here together." Grace says pulling him away from me, but I cling on to him like a life raft.

"Elliot is staying with me and Mia." I blurt out and pray he follows my lead.

"Yes I'm staying with them. So let's go Ana." I exhale in relief.

"Thank you for inviting me, dinner was lovely." I say to Grace who doesn't look pleased. Why is she trying to push me onto Christian?

**Christian- **

I fucking hate Elliot. How am I supposed to make her mine when he's hovering over her? And that part about him staying at their apartment. Complete bullshit. He can stay here or at a fucking hotel! How long is he fucking planning on staying here? I know my mom was trying to help but she made the situation worse because now they are leaving and I'm standing here watching them.

"You like her don't you?" She asks, I don't reply. I do like her. I like her to be tied up in my playroom.

"Leave it all up to me sweetie." She says patting my shoulder.


	3. stay away from MY woman!

"I am going to smother you in your sleep!" I hiss punching him in his shoulder.

"Why? What did I do?" He asks pressing the elevator button.

"Are you serious? What the hell was up with the 'she's never going to come with you' and 'she's very good friends with Mia'?" I remind him. If his parents caught on to his stupid remarks they wouldn't be so welcoming to me.

"What are you mad about? It's not like I said that you and Mia are in a relationship. I was only saying that because Christian was eye fucking you the entire time. Or did you not see that?" He questions, I wasn't looking at Christian during dinner so I wouldn't know.

"Still you shouldn't have said those things."

"You're right I'm sorry. I was out of line and it won't happen again, but Christian has his eyes on you so be careful." He's right; maybe if I avoid him he'll get the point and move on to some other girl.

"I accept your apology, but please be careful with that you say." He agrees opening the door to the apartment. Stepping inside I kick off my shoes flexing my toes, the cool tile is heaven against my soles.

"Alright Ana I'm calling it a night. See you in the morning." He says kissing the top of my head and heading off to his room. As I'm pouring myself a glass of wine there's a knock on the door, who could that be? The next one sounds urgent and a million scenarios flood my brain. Should I call Elliot? That sounds like a better idea so I go to his room but the knocks get louder. Who the hell is banging on my door? I open his door and hear the shower running, great. I'm about to get murdered and he's taking a freaking shower! Finally the banging stops and I sigh in relief, crisis adverted.

**Christian-**

Why the hell won't she open the door? What is she doing? What are they doing? No, I can't think about that. My hand hurts from knocking and I know I have woken a few neighbors. I call Taylor down here to he can open the door for me, he's excellent at picking locks, I won't need him when I convince Mia to get me a copy of the key. Once he unlocks it I barge in slamming the doors against the wall when I hear glass breaking. Turning the corner I see her staring at me, eyes wide open.

**Ana- **

What the hell is he doing here? What the fuck is his problem?

"Ana are you alright?" He gently asks walking around the broken wine glass.

"What are you doing here?" He stops a few inches away from me when I take a step back.

"There's broken glass, don't move." He orders moving closer. Is he crazy? How did he get in? He doesn't have a key.

"Answer me, what are you doing barging into my apartment. I don't fucking know you." I shout backing away, which doesn't sit well with him since his jaw clenches and fists ball up.

"I told you not to move." He says just as Elliot walks in dripping wet with only a towel covering his lower half.

"What the hell is going on?" With one look at Elliot I can see the internal fight Christian is having with himself and I realize Elliot is right. He does have his eyes set on me.

"Why are you here Elliot?"

"Didn't you hear, I'm staying here for the time being. So why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure Ana arrived safely." He replies looking at me, I roll my eyes and walk to the cleaning closet to get the mop and broom.

"It's rude to roll your eyes."

"And it's rude to barge in on people you don't know." I growl completely irritated. We stand glaring at each other before Elliot speaks up.

"She's safe so now you can leave." He says pushing Christian towards the door.

"Get your hands off of me." I hear Christian say and see him shoving Elliot away. He notices me standing in the hallway.

"Leave her alone Christian." He warns before shutting the door in his face. Elliot gives me a 'I told you so look' as he passes by me walking back to his room leaving me alone with a mess of broken glass.

**Christian- **

Fuck times a million! Why was that bastard there? I thought that was a lie about him staying with them. And Ana's attitude, I wanted to bend her over the kitchen table and spank her until her perfect ass turns a nice shade of pink. But I can't do that with Elliot hovering, I need to find a way to get rid of him. Maybe I can get him to fly back to Spain to fix certain problems. That's what I'll do.

After my call with Welch about sabotaging some paperwork, I feel pleased with myself. With Elliot out of the picture I can finally go after Ana and make her my submissive. Although now I'm not sure about her being submissive with the way she acted, but I'm sure with training she can be a good little submissive.

**Mia-**

_Hey little sis just thought you should know that our brother has his eyes set on your girl. - E.G_

What the fuck does Christian think he's doing? Ana is mine and only mine. If he thinks he can just swoop in, give her his famous smile and take her. He has another thing coming. I always had a suspicion that the gay rumors were just that. Rumors. He may not flaunt his love for women like Elliot does, by fucking half of Seattle in high school and half of Spain now, but I've seen the way Christian looks at certain women. So I figured out his type just by watching and his type is Ana. Petite brunettes with porcelain skin. This is why I didn't want him to ever meet her. This is why I didn't want her to go to the dinner at my parents. I only agreed because it was for Elliot and knowing him he wouldn't let Christian near her.

"Miss Grey, your car is waiting." The Bellhop says pointing to the waiting Mercedes. I'm heading back home a few days early since I was able to wrap this deal up quickly than I thought.

"Thank you." I reply handing him his tip. I need to set Christian straight and keep him away from my woman.


	4. surprise, surprise!

**Mia-**

That was by far the worst flight ever. Screaming babies and parents who shouldn't reproduce. I'm ready to curl up next to Ana in our comfortable bed. Unlocking the door I notice the lock is scratched and the door slightly dented. What in the world happened here? Stepping inside I see Ana's heels kicked off to the side, that girl is always leaving her shoes behind. Picking them up I walk to our bedroom when I see Elliot coming out of his room.

"You're staying here?" I ask him confused, I thought he was staying at our parents.

"Yea, Ana's fault. Christian was trying to take her home since mom was trying to persuade me not to drive her, Ana panicked and said I was staying here. So here I am."

"Mom's helping him? I'll deal with this later. I'm going to bed." I'm too tired for this.

"Yea, oh he also barged in last night because he wanted to know if she was safe and sound. You got some competition sis." He says going back to his room. Dragging my tired body I step inside our room to a lightly snoring Ana. You wouldn't believe that those sounds come from a pretty little thing like her, but they do.

After I washed off the six hours of traveling grim off me I slip into the welcoming bed. Ana stirs next to me but doesn't wake. She sleeps like the dead and I'm going to join her; wrapping my arm around her I fall into a deep slumber.

**Elliot-**

**To: Elliot Grey**

**Subject: Paperwork**

**From: Ivan Petrovski**

**Got a call from Senor Mera that we have some issues with a few permits. He is not happy since this will delay the project until the permits are fixed. I attached the permits, you might need to fly back if you can't fix them over the phone. **

**Ivan Petrovski**

**COO, Grey Construction.**

Fuck me! This can't happen! Not on the biggest project of my career. Everything was perfect before I flew back. How the hell did this happen? Clicking on the permits is pray these can be fixed over the phone.

Two hours later I slam my phone shattering my screen.

"That sneaky bastard!" I growl slamming my fists on Mia's desk.

"Well good morning to you too." Ana says holding out a cup of coffee to me.

"That bastard has some nerve fucking with my business." I say then explain to her what he did.

"Is he out of his mind." She replies as I get up. He's about to get a wake up call.

"Where are you going?"

"To beat the shit out of him."

"Elliot don't, leave it. Its not worth it. He'll get his." She says and I hope she's right.

"Come on I'll make you some breakfast." And with that I forget about my idiot brother.

**Christian- **

"Why don't you go to the apartment and ask Ana out to dinner tonight." My mother suggests. I told her how last night went down, she was not happy about my actions. She gave me the 'I raised you better than that lecture' and to start over with her. All I want is for her to be my submissive not have a relationship with her, but dinner wouldn't hurt. I can have it here so I'll be able to control the situation and if she agrees to the contract, my playroom is just a few steps away.

"Fine. I'll ask but Elliot is still there. I haven't figured out if they have something going on or not."

"He told me they are just friends. So the coast is clear. Have some breakfast and head down to her apartment. Apologize for your actions and see if she would like to join you for dinner as a truce of sorts."

"Alright. I'll give that a try." I reply before hanging up. I hope she's right about them being only friends. My email alert pings, its from Welch. Apparently my plan to have Elliot fly back to Spain failed since he was able to fix the permits by phone. Why can't shit that I really want to go my way turn out the way I want them to? I want Ana therefore I should have her. I want Elliot out of the picture therefore he should high tail it back to Spain, but no nothing is going my way.

"Mr. Grey your breakfast is ready." Gail informs me from the doorway of my office. Following my mothers orders I eat my breakfast first before heading over the Ana's.

**Mia- **

The smell of coffee brings me out of deep comfortable sleep. My body is still tired but my brain is wide awake so up I go. Putting on my robe I head to the kitchen for my addiction.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Ana says bringing me a warm cup of black coffee and giving me a peck on the lips.

"Morning babe." I reply taking a sip of my french roast.

"I thought you were supposed to be back in a few days?" Elliot questions shoving his mouth full of pancakes.

"I sealed the deal sooner than planned so there was no point in me staying."

"So we got it then?"

"Yes babe we got it." She squeals in excitement, this will be our second big project that will really put our name out there as legit interior designers. If redecorating one of the richest man in the world mansion can't do that then I don't know what will.

"We have to celebrate! Lets go out tonight?" Elliot suggests, the three of us haven't partied together in a while, last time we did Elliot was being fondled by some old hag.

"I'm not going to help you escape any cougars this time." Ana teases and Elliot scowls.

"Sounds like a date then. So where shall we go?" I ask when there's a knock on our door. We all look at each other with the same question. Who could that be?

"Is anyone expecting someone?"

"No." Ana and Elliot say in unison. This time the knock sounds more like a bang.

"But I bet I know who it could be." He says getting up to answer the door. Out of sight I wrap my arms around Ana.

"Did you miss me?" I ask nuzzling her neck, she smells of peaches, my favorite fruit.

"Of course I did." She replies turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck before kissing me.

"What the hell!" Someone shouts startling us both, pulling away I turn to see a shocked Christian staring at me and Ana who is still in my arms.


	5. my mother is an angel

"I told you to leave her alone." Elliot smirks getting back to his breakfast. Christian's still standing mouth open staring at us. Yes big brother she is mine.

"Good morning Christian." I say placing my hand on her lower back.

"What… you're a couple?" He murmurs rubbing his forehead.

"Told you she's very good friends with Mia." Elliot blurts out stacking more pancakes on his plate.

"And I heard you can't take a hint."

"She doesn't belong with you." Christian growls, he's standing up taller, puffing up his chest.

"How do you know! All you probably want to do is fuck her and leave her. She is with me. She's mine; she has been mine for five years!" I hiss moving Ana behind me, hiding her from Christian.

"Five years?"

"Yes since our freshman year in college. I love her and she loves me and YOU need to stay the hell away from her."

"And if I don't?" He smugly questions.

"You better bring out your boxing gloves because I am not giving her up without a fight!"

"You don't stand a chance little brother." Elliot adds. Christian turns on his heel and walks out of the apartment.

**Christian-**

Ana is with Mia. Not Elliot like I thought. Ana and Mia together for five years. They love each other, how can I come between love? Can I break Mia's heart? I love my baby sister to pieces but she has something that I want. I don't want to hurt her; it would kill me to know that I have caused her pain. I can't get Ana out of my mind, no matter how hard I try. She has bewitched me, taken over my mind, over my every being. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about her, those blue eyes everywhere. I want to do more than fuck her, I want to make love to her, cherish her. Love her. What the hell? I don't do love. Love is for fools. What the fuck is this girl doing to me? I need to gain control of this mess she has caused my life to turn into. I need to get her out of my mind and I know just the way.

"Hello." She answers on the second ring, good she hasn't forgotten.

"Crystal. Are you available today?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Taylor will pick you up in twenty." I say before hanging up. Crystal will be the perfect way to distract myself and gain control.

…

Putting on my faded jeans I'm starting to feel the control coming back to me, everything getting back to where it was, where it should be. This is what I need, control. Control makes the world go round. Walking to my playroom I feel renewed. The smell of lemons calms my soul as I enter. She's waiting for me like a good submissive in her panties and braided long brown hair. What a sight to see. In front of my chest I pull out some toys and grab my favorite flogger. Just standing in front of her makes my cock ache, I need to be inside of her.

"Stand." She does still looking down a tendril of hair falls against her face; placing it behind her ear I feel her smooth skin.

"You're so beautiful Ana." I whisper caressing her cheek, she stiffens against my touch. Lifting her chin I find a confused pair of brown eyes and not the blue I want. My cock goes limp when I realize its Crystal and not Ana. What is this girl doing to me?

"Get your stuff and leave." I command as I hastily retreat to my room. Why can't I get this girl out of my head? She's constantly on my mind; no other woman has done that. The only difference is that the other girls have all been chosen by Elena and the moment I find one on my own, she consumes me and I can't have her. Now she's consumed my place of control. My playroom. I couldn't even think of fucking Crystal, part of me didn't want to fuck her. The thought felt wrong to me, like I was betraying Ana if I did. I don't understand what is going on with me and it terrifies me. Having no control in my life scares the crap out of me.

"Sir, your mother is on line one." Taylor announces peering in to my office. What do I tell her? I cant out Mia, I may be heartless but I'm not cruel.

"Hello mother."

"So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" I reply playing the dumb card.

"Did Ana agree to dinner?" Damn, I need an answer quick.

"No, I didn't get a chance since Mia kicked me out. Said she wanted to spend time with Ana." I blurt out.

"Mia's home?" Shit. Wait why was Mia home early?

"Yea. So no dinner."

"Mia needs to find other friends. She's always with Ana. Maybe she needs to find a nice young man to finally settle down with." Bingo! My mother is an angel.

"You are right. I think its time she settles down. What ever happened with her and Ethan? Maybe we should have a dinner with the Kavanaugh's." I add hoping she'll take the bait. If Ethan is in the picture again it'll leave Ana out and it'll give me a chance to have my way with her and get her out of my system.

"Honestly I don't know. They both are compatible with each other. Dinner sounds like a good plan, I haven't spoken to Diane in sometime."

"How about tonight? And you can ask Mia why she didn't tell you she was back soon."

"And will you join us then?"

"Yes I'll be there." Ready to make Ana mine.

**Mia-**

"But mom I am tired and I just want to stay home, watch some movies with Ana."

"You and Ana spend too much time together. You need other friends. Maybe you should start looking for a nice young man."

"Not that again mom. I'm too young to think about that so please drop it. You should tell that lecture to Christian or Elliot."

"I have plans for them and I expect you to be at dinner tonight. Bring Ana; I don't want her to be bored at home. She's a nice girl." She's a wonderful woman.

"Argh fine." I say hanging up.

"Ana?"

"In the closet." oh the irony of that. I find her putting away my suit case.

"We have dinner at my mothers. Apparently Christian told her I came back early, so be ready by six-thirty."

"I don't like the sound of this dinner." She whispers folding my shirts.

"I know but we don't have a choice. She demanded we be there." I reply helping her fold and thinking about what in the world Christian is up to.


	6. what a dinner

"Alright I think I'm ready to go. Mia are you done?" I ask walking into our bathroom. I've decided to go with a black peplum top that accentuates my small waist, faux leather leggings with black Louboutin heels and a chunky gold necklace. The leather leggings give my outfit a touch of 'bad ass'. Mia is still curling her hair while I decided to keep it straight. She's wearing navy blue ankle skinny pant, white peplum top with black t-strap platforms and a black geometric necklace.

"Seriously, why do we always dress the same?" She huffs looking at my outfit.

"Hey I was dressed first, so you copied me." I reply flinging a hair tie at her.

**…**

"Why do I have to attend this dinner? They're your family." I ask unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Mom asked for me to bring you because she didn't want you to be bored at home. Although I feel she has other motives." Mia replies giving me a side glance.

"Your brother." She nods when an unfamiliar car pulls up. Getting out are the Kavanaugh's, I can hear Mia's teeth grinding already.

"You've got to be kidding me. Not this shit again." She hisses as Mrs. Kavanaugh comes up to hug her.

"Mia, how nice to see you." She sings kissing Mia's cheek.

"Yes it's been a while."

"And Ana you look lovely." I too get a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Shall we go inside?" Mia asks trying to hide the anger in her voice. I knew this dinner was going to be a bad idea. Inside Grace is walking towards us pleased with herself, for the moment. Knowing Mia she'll wipe that smile of Grace's face.

"Psst…" I hear coming from my side; I turn to see Elliot hiding in the guest bathroom. He motions for me to join him and I pull Mia with me. Inside Elliot locks the door and sits on the toilet.

"Guess what mom has planned?"

"Not that marriage crap again." Mia growls running her finger through her hair.

"Yep. And it's not just you. She wants me to marry Kate." He huffs crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And marry me off to Christian." I add and we all nod in agreement.

"I bet that bastard told her about me and Ana." Mia looks like she could kill him, and I would let her. Why is he so stuck in ruining my relationship? I'm not leading him on so I don't understand why he's so interested in me. We hear Grace calling for us, Mia exists first.

"Oh there you are… what are the three of you doing in there?" She questions looking confused.

"They were helping me shake." Elliot quips getting a glare from Grace. We follow her into the dinning room where Christian is already seated. Grace again tries to seat me next to him but Elliot ends up with him.

**Christian- **

Fine Miss Steele; sit next to Mia and not me because after this dinner the only person you'll be sitting next to _is_ me. Mia is sitting across from me with daggers in her eyes and Ana won't even look at me. I can tell she doesn't want to be here, and neither do I. Mr. Kavanaugh starts asking about their business and I'm finally able to see her beautiful eyes and then everyone's eyes are on me.

"Christian?"

"What?" I say looking at everyone.

"Bruce asked you a question." Mia explains scowling.

"I said if you are ready to compete with these lovely ladies since their company is booming."

"Oh yes I am ready to compete." I state staring right at Mia. After that everyone is talking among each other ignoring me and my 'Ana watching' when Mia slams her hands on the table silencing the room.

"How many times have I told you to drop it!" She hisses.

"What is wrong with marrying my son?" Diane questions daring Mia to answer.

"I am not ready to marry anyone. I want to focus on my career and company; I do not have time for a wedding." She answers back.

"But you can at least date-" My mom starts but Mia cuts her off.

"I am dating. I've had a relationship with this person for five years." If she comes out it could work in my favor.

"Why haven't we known about this person? Who is he?" Ana's eyes widen knowing what is about to happen. Mia closes her eyes, I see her hand reach over to Ana, and slowly she brings their entwined hands to the top of the table.

"Anastasia. We've been together for five years." Gasps explode around the table, my mom looks like she's about to faint. Elliot is grinning like a fool giving them thumbs up, Ethan is smiling and Kate is clapping.

"I'm gay." Ethan blurts out and Diane falls off her chair.

This is not what I had imagined.


	7. mia, mia, mia

**Two weeks later.**

"So I am going to have this party decorated for free since we're family, right?" Elliot inquires as we go over last details for his 30th birthday party tomorrow.

"No, but we can give you a discount." I add patting his curly mop of hair.

"But it's my dirty thirty!" He whines sulking in his chair. We decided to throw his party at a house on The Sound he was renovating before he sells it, we had it planned at his parent's house but after the dinner two weeks ago and the fallout we decided to change locations.

"Do you think my parents will show?" He asks tapping away on his iPad.

"I would assume they would since you aren't the one they are mad at?"

"I can't believe my mom hates you two." He adds counting the number of kegs listed.

"I don't think she hates us. I think she's shocked and confused about it." After we came out Grace politely asked us to leave her house, the Kavanaugh's left right after, but unlike Grace, Diane hugged Ethan with the same love she had before he came out.

"Is Christian still sending you flowers?"

"Yes! The apartment looks like a freaking florist shop!" The next day he had the nerve to send me flowers to my office and apartment. Mia took them both and placed them in front of his penthouse door. Two days later he did the same but this time he sent five large vases of red roses and has been for the past week.

"I don't get why he's so interested in you despite you being in a relationship with Mia. I mean he adored her as a child, he would fight anyone who would hurt her and now he's the one hurting her by doing this." I shrug not knowing why he's doing this either.

**Mia-**

I don't know why Ivan wanted to meet with me so bad today. I already have people working on his apartment and everything is almost done. I don't have time for this with Elliot's party being tomorrow and I still have to get him a damn present. Maybe I'll buy him an escort.

"Mia?" A thick accent calls out my name. Finding the owner of the voice I'm stunned speechless at the specimen before me. Ivan is all grown up and handsome with his tan golden skin, chiseled jaw, chocolate-brown eyes with matching chocolate hair that screams _touch me!_ My fingers twitch ready to run through his hair.

"Ivan?" I whisper still checking him out. _Wait what am I doing? I'm in a relationship with Ana! Get it together! You can't drool over other people!_

"Yes, it's been a while since we last seen each other." He answers escorting us to the table reserved in the back. He smells of Armani Code. _Mia stop it!_

"Too long. So what is this meeting about? I'm on a time limit since tomorrow is Elliot's party and we're planning it." A smirk appears on his face.

"Always so eager Miss Grey." He grins pulling out my chair, my insides are jelly. The waiter comes over reading the wine list and I sit and listen to Ivan's voice.

"The reason for this meeting was just to catch up with you. I haven't seen you since you were in high school and I want to know how you've been."

"So this isn't about business then?" I don't have time to waste. He reaches over and takes my hand in his. Electricity shoots through me sending shivers down my spine. _Oh boy._

"No, this isn't." He replies smiling with his dimples on display and I know I'm in trouble.

…

My body is on fire, my thoughts are scattered after the meeting with Ivan. How can my body react that way to him? I'm in love with Ana for crying out loud! I can't start feeling like this for someone else, why am I feeling like this for him? I mean I never had a crush on him, when Elliot would bring him around I thought he was good looking but I never felt all discombobulated before but then again he wasn't this handsome.

"_You've grown up into a beautiful young woman." He compliments rubbing circles on the top of my hand. My thighs clench when my mind wanders to how those circles would feel somewhere else._

"_T-Thank… you." I stammer trying to steady my heavy breathing._

"_Are you okay Mia?" He asks and I know this bastard knows what he's doing to me. He gives me a salacious grin when I squirm in my chair. He's enjoying this and I'm letting him._

"_Yes… I'm fine." I reply taking a sip of wine trying to calm my nerves, I pull back my hand needing the distance to gather my thoughts. _

When I removed my hand from his grasp I felt cold, like a part of me was missing. Looking at my hand I can still feel the circles he was tracing. My heart is racing and these butterflies need to die and leave me alone. I give myself a pep talk before entering Elliot's house.

"Mia is that you?" Ana's voice echoes through the house. My nerves go into overdrive; Ana can read me like a book. She'll know something is up with me.

"Yes… It's me." I stutter walking into the kitchen where she and Elliot are standing in front of the island looking at papers.

"So how was the meeting with Ivan?" Elliot asks looking at his iPad. Ana's looking me over.

"Why? What do you mean?" I blurt out, her perfect brow arches as she squints her eyes at me examining my every move.

"What's wrong Mia? You look a little flushed." Ana asks and gets Elliot's attention who is now looking at me.

"Yea did something happen?" _RETREAT! RETREAT! Abandon ship! Say something Mia!_

"No, nothing. Everything went well. I'm just nervous about tomorrow. So nothing to worry about. What's everyone doing?" I'm a babbling mess and it's making Ana suspicious by the way she's looking at me.

"Alright then. We're going over last minuet details, making sure everything will be here on time. Want a beer?" Elliot explains.

"Yes!" I blurt out making things worse with Ana. Her eyes follow me while I walk to the opposite side of the island facing her. With Elliot out of ear shot she leans in closing the gap between us.

"You're hiding something Mia Trevelyan-Grey." And my heart plummets into my stomach as those crystal blue eyes stare straight through me.


	8. past demons

**Ana-**

I know she's hiding something from me since she's all jumpy and nervous when Elliot asked her about Ivan. Hell she wouldn't look at me directly in the eye. She should know that she can't hide anything from me; I know her body like a book. I had my suspicions about the 'meeting' with Ivan and about him as well. Elliot told me once when he was wasted that Ivan had a crush on Mia long ago but was left heartbroken when she rejected him for her high school's quarterback, who ended up breaking her heart and used her for status and sex. I would bet all my money that he still has that crush on her.

"I think we have everything covered." Elliot says looking from mia to me; she still won't look me in the eye.

"Yes that's everything. I think me and Mia will head home now." She stiffens a little but starts putting everything away.

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow and be ready to party!" He cheers fist pumping following us to the door. He's now dancing on the steps humping the air.

"And to think he's going to be thirty tomorrow." I say slamming the car door.

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" Mia mumbles starting the car.

"No let's go home; I need to start looking for an outfit for tomorrow." She nods turning onto the street. We drive quietly for a couple of blocks before I bring up the elephant in the car.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Ivan?"

"What do you mean?" She mutters holding on to the steering wheel for dear life.

"Mia, I know you and I know when you are hiding something."

"It wasn't a business meeting, it was more of an I've missed you lets catch up meeting." She blurts out, her hands falling to the bottom of the steering wheel.

"And why are you all jittery?"

"Because of the way I felt with him." She whispers and tears escape her eyes.

"Did he give you butterflies in your stomach and your heart race?" She nods wiping away her tears; Ivan isn't the first man that Mia has drooled over. Two years ago there was Wesley, the hot Samoan guy in our econ class; he was tall, tan and sexy. We ended up having a threesome with him.

"Yes. When he touched me I felt something."

"That still doesn't answer why you feel the need to hide this from me."

"Because we are together and I came out to my family."

"Mia, you know our relationship isn't like it was last year. Things aren't the same anymore." It's slowly going downhill ever since we moved back to Seattle.

"What do you mean?" She asks sniffling. "Are you breaking up with me?" She starts crying harder.

"Mia, please. Baby listen to me." I plead but her sobs fill the car the louder she cries. She's crying more than the first time I broke up with her. Do I want to break things off? I love her dearly but I don't want to keep her from someone who might be her soul mate.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asks again, she looks like a lost raccoon with her mascara streaming down her face.

"I think we should take a break." I whisper as tears of my own fall down my face.

"But I love you, we can make this work. Please Ana, don't do this." She pleads with me.

"You know our relationship is slowly falling apart since we moved here. Maybe a break will be good for us and we can find our way back to each other. We have a lot going on with the company and we don't have time for us like we used to. We're growing apart and I don't want to ruin our relationship by forcing it and avoiding the issues that need to be fixed. We don't have to tell anyone and I love you too." I explain hoping she sees what I'm saying.

"You're right; I've noticed that too but didn't want to mention anything because I wanted it to be just in my mind. A break will do us good and if we are meant to be, we will find our way back to each other. Will you still live with me?"

"Yes if you want me to, but we'll sleep in different rooms." I reply interlocking our hands together.

**XXXXX**

**(Elliot's birthday)**

**Mia-**

I don't feel like getting up today. The car ride home from Elliot's drained me, physically and emotionally. I knew something like this would happen but I didn't think it would be two weeks after I came out to my family. My mom hasn't reached out to me, only my dad. He said he would love me no matter what and apologized for the way he had acted in the past in regards to my sexuality. He said he would talk some sense to Grace for me, but I'm not sitting around waiting for her to call. Approval from one parent is okay for me.

Extending my arm I find Ana's side cold. I thought she was bluffing when she mentioned 'separate rooms' but she wasn't. She moved all her things to the other master room and now this one feels empty and cold. I know this break is for the best but I have a nagging feeling that we won't get back together. If Christian gets wind of our break I know he'll be quick to swoop in and take Ana from me, but Ana isn't like other women it'll take more than his perfect smile and money to get her attention and so far he's on her bad side. I can hear Ana yelling at someone and it's not even 9am. Opening my bedroom door I hear her voice coming from the kitchen where she must be pacing like a lunatic.

"No… that's not what I ordered… fix it or we will not do business with you again."

"Who's at the end of your wrath?" I ask pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"The caterers. They got the order all mixed up." She replies taking the tea cup from me.

"Don't worry I'm sure after that yelling they'll fix it." She nods and we sit at the breakfast bar sipping out cups. The silence is awkward.

"So about yesterday and the whole break up. How are we going to act around everyone? And you know once my brother finds out he'll be on you like white on rice."

"I don't know. I guess we can act like we always had before we told your family. I'm sure they will be the only ones who'll know and I hadn't thought about your brother."

"I guess we can, no one suspected us then so I doubt they'll suspect us now. You have him after you and I have Ivan. I guess we aren't meant to be together." I joke and Ana giggles. I'm going to miss that sound.

"I know, we aren't meant to be lesbians." She teases elbowing my side.

"No but we sure had fun." I reply, her breathings changed her blue eyes darker and she bites that delectable lip. That's all it takes, I lunge at her and capture her soft lips with mine as I walk her to our bedroom for one last time.

**Christian-**

"So are you coming to my party later?" Elliot asks me for the millionth time.

"I don't know." He gives me his are you serious look.

"Ana will be there so you can stare at her all night."

"Is that your way of getting me to go?"

"Yes. She's the only thing you're interested in; unless you are gay then you can stare at Ethan." I punch his shoulder.

"I said I'm not gay!" I growl.

"Alright. So you'll come then?"

"Fine I'll go." I say and he smiles triumphantly. He is right; I'll be able to watch Ana all night.

"So what did you get me?" He asks pouring syrup over his pancakes.

"An escort."

"Mia getting me that. How about letting me borrow your jet and the Aspen house for a weekend?"

"Is that the main reason you came here at nine in the morning?"

"Yup" He replies grinning.

"Fine."

"Thanks bro."

"I'm going to take care of some business, make yourself comfortable." I say grabbing my coffee and walking to my study. Finally away from peeping eyes I open the email from Welch, he asked him to do a background check on Ana after the first one revealed nothing. This second one was of no help either. The email consisted of blacked out sentences a few random words here and there that didn't make sense. What was she trying to hide? Who is the Anastasia Steele? Her mystery drew him more to her. After a session with Flynn I realized that I wanted more, a normal relationship between a man and woman. And I want that with Ana, yes I want to fuck her senseless but also to make love to her. I want to wake up next to her and look into those baby blues for the rest of my life. I would do anything for Anastasia Steele and the first thing I need to do is apologize for being an ass.

**Ana-**

"Are you ready to go?" Mia asks walking into the once shared closet.

"Yea I just need to pick out some shoes." I'm wearing a pale turquoise sheer button up blouse with a black lace bra underneath, white high waist shorts and a chunky gold rope chain necklace and a few bracelets. Looking at Mia through the mirror, she has on bright pink high waist twill shorts, a white quarter length sleeve shirt with a turquoise bubble necklace. With my shoes on I grab my clutch and follow Mia out to the elevator and when the doors open Christian is standing there in dark navy shorts with a brown belt, white button up with the sleeves rolled up and tan boat shoes; looking like a preppy pretty boy.

"Ladies." He nods moving to the side.

"Christian." Mia replies and I smile at him stepping inside. We ride the elevator down in silence but the whole time there's this intense energy, my body is on fire like a spark has been lit inside me. I look over to mia but she texting away on her phone, peeking up to Christian his eyes are close, jaw clench and his fists are balled up. Does he feel it too? This electricity, I feel it more on the side he's on; the doors open and he bolts power walking to his car as if we were the plague.

"What the hell is his problem?" Mia wonders as Christian pulls out of the garage like a madman.

"I don't know." I whisper.

**Christian-**

Fuck! What was that about? The energy in the elevator was too much to bear. I ended up counting to fifty or else I would have taken Ana against the wall, I needed to get away from her fast. I felt something similar to this when I've been around her but inside that elevator it was magnified times a thousand. If I felt it I'm sure she felt it too; how can I apologize to her when she makes me feel this way? My cell starts ringing and my mood changes.

"What do you want?" I snap not in the mood to speak to her.

"Is that how you speak to a friend like me Christian?"

"What do you want?" I repeat. She huffs.

"Are you attending Elliot's party? It's been a while since I've seen you?"

"Yes, I'm five minuets away."

"Oh goodie! I'll see you soon." She sings and my ears bleed. This bitch is starting to get on my nerves; she's starting to get needy like my previous subs. I don't think we'll be friends for much longer with the way she's acting lately. You're not supposed to bite the hand that feeds you and I'm close to cutting her off financially.

"My little Chrissy Poo is here!" Elliot shouts from the front steps.

"Stop calling me that Lelliot!" I yell back punching his shoulder and somehow I end up in a headlock with his arm across my face covering my nose. He's modified it to where he's not touching my 'no go zones'.

"Lelliot! You idiot!" I'm punching his side while he's giving me a noogie.

"Chrissy Poo! Say you love me! Say it!"

"I hate you!" I shout when I hear my mother.

"Will you two stop it!" She shouts trying to yank him off me.

"Not until he says it!"

"Christian just say it."

"Yea Chrissy poo." Mia's here? That means Ana's here, this is embarrassing.

"Fine. I love you Lelliot!" I shout and he lets go of me. Ana's giggling and I feel my face heat up.

"Hey." I mumble and she says hi back walking past me and up the stairs.

"Come on lets get you a beer Chrissy." Elliot says combing back my hair with his hand like he did when we were kids.

"Whatever Lelliot." I respond following him inside the house which has turned into a Vegas casino. Blackjack, Craps, Roulette and Baccarat tables spread around and even showgirls are walking in full dress.

"The girls went above and beyond, huh. Wait till you see outside."

"Hello Christian." I hear her voice and chills run through me. She has a fake smile plastered on and is wearing her signature black attire. _How did you find this attractive and fuck for years? _

"Elena." She tries to kiss me but I step back, she not happy.

"What is wrong with you lately?" She whispers stepping in closer to where her perfume burns my nostrils.

"I don't know what you are talking about Elena. I've been the same as always."

"You've avoided me for two weeks, don't return my calls or emails and my access to visit GEH and Escala was revoked." She blabbers in her annoying voice.

"And your point is?" Her face is red with anger and she's pointing her finger at me.

"Don't speak to me like that! You owe and need me Christian." I walk away as she calls my name. I'm tired of her 'I made you and you owe me' speech. Maybe I should end all ties with her, without me she'll have nothing.

**Ana-**

Seeing Christian and Elliot rough house outside was new, they always said how he's always serious and never has any kind of fun. I know he could have easily taken Elliot down and he blushed when he saw me. But now his demeanor is different standing in front of fake Malibu Barbie he looks annoyed.

"Ana who you staring at?" Elliot nudges me handing me a beer.

"Who's that with your brother?" He looks over to where they're standing and a scowl appears on his face.

"Elena the skank." He growls tossing his beer back. So this is the infamous Elena. Christian walks away from her pissing Elena off; she follows him until Grace calls for her presence. She's friends with her? I wonder if she knows about Elena's secret. Elliot walks away on the arm of one of the show girls leaving me alone, with a pocket full of quarters I walk to the slot machines.

"Can I talk to you?" A voice startles me, looking to my left its Christian.

"I guess." I reply getting back to my slot machine that is eating all my quarters.

"Look… I… umm… I want to apologize for the way I've acted. I've been a complete asshole and I'm sorry. Everything I've done is way out of line and it'll never happen again." He says and I know he's being sincere. This nice Christian is a complete surprise that's left me speechless.

"You probably hate me, I'll leave you alone." he says standing up and my hand grabs his forearm.

"You don't have to leave and I don't hate you. I just hated what you were doing and apology accepted." I smile handing him some quarters. It doesn't take long for my unlucky self to run out of quarters so I watch him concentrate on beating the machine when I see Elena at the Craps table.

"I know about her." I say looking over to where Elena is sitting.

"What do you mean?"

"About her lifestyle and what she does. You're apart of it too aren't you?" His eyes go wide and the color drains from his face.

"I take your silence as a yes." At this point he's looking everywhere but me. I've known about Elena since Jose told me how she tried to seduce him when he was sixteen. His uncle used to work for her back when she was married to Linc so Jose would go with him to work during the summer. Apparently Elena slapped him when he talked back to her then kissed him right after, Jose didn't know what to think since she walked away right after. The next day she asked if he would help her move things around inside the house and that's when she stepped her seduction game up. She took him straight to her playroom and tried to get his clothes off; once his senses kicked him he pushed her off and told his uncle what she tried to do. His uncle had a feeling she was into young boys so he believed Jose and pressed charges against her. Fearing her lifestyle would be made public she paid the Rodriguez family a very large amount of money to keep silence and from what I hear, she still is.

"I was fifteen when she seduced me." He mumbles, his voice is strained. His body slumped. I stay quiet so he can continue; I fear speaking might make him stop.

"I was working for her when she was having some work done on her yard. She brought me a glass of lemonade, slapped me then kissed me and walked away. I was confused and aroused by it; I didn't know what to think since the rest of the day she acted like nothing happened. The next day she did it again and asked me if I wanted to go inside her house and that's when she had sex with me."

"She did the same thing." He looks at me confused.

"Elena is a pedophile. A child molester. She did the same exact thing to one of my friends. He was working at her house during the summer with his uncle and she slapped him, kissed him and walked away. The next day she said she needed help inside her house when she dragged him to her playroom and tried to have sex with him. She's still paying for that." He now looks like Casper the ghost who might throw up.

"You look like you need some air. Do you want to go outside?" I ask and he nods. We quietly exit the room and walk towards the patio furniture that's now placed away from the party.

"Did you think you were the only one?" I say scooting my chair closer so I won't have to speak loud.

"I… I don't know. She isn't a pedophile. She helped me if it wasn't for her who knows what would have happened to me. I was a troubled teen, you wouldn't understand." Is he this brainwashed that he thinks being molested by an older woman is help?

"I am just like you." He looks at me puzzled by my words then his eyes widen when he sees me unbuttoning my shirt.

"What are you doing?" He whispers looking in the other direction.

"Showing you that we have more in common than you think. Look at me Chtistian." I order. He slowly turns his head but his eyes are closed. Taking his hand I place his index finger on one of my scars. His eyes pop open.

"You aren't the only one with a troubled past or who has permanent scars. My mother died when I was two from cocaine overdose and that left me in the care of my father who was an alcoholic. When I turned three that's when the abuse started, he would hit me, spit at me, tie me to the radiator heater as a way to punish me; I still have burn marks on my ankles. Then his whores would do a number on me, they would treat me as their ashtray and punch bag. I figured out that if I stayed out of sight I wouldn't get abused but he caught on to my game and would tie me to anything to keep me in the same room. The older I got the severe the abuse got either verbally or physically, it was like he hated me. He would kick me, scream at me then burn me with his cigarettes, he would laugh when I screamed and cried. The bastard got a kick of seeing me in pain." He's the only other person besides Mia that now knows. My childhood is a memory I wish I can erase, if I were to get amnesia about my childhood I would be grateful. Christian continues to stare at my burns that are all over my chest and back, I also have some sporadically spread on my body.

"Ray and Carla aren't your real parents?" He mumbles pulling his hand back from my chest.

"No they adopted me when my father died, one of his whores shot him when he refused to pay her. She blew his brains out right in front of me, and then she took me to a fire station and left me."

"How old were you?"

"I was six. Ray and Carla adopted me when I was seven but I looked like I was four since I was malnourished. I didn't speak since I didn't really know how; I didn't know how to read either. I hated school just as much as I hated to be touched." He's focused on my every word even though it kills me to relieve these memories. I don't know why I'm telling him but there is something about him that makes me feel safe.

"I didn't like people touching me either. They didn't understand why, they made fun of me for it which caused fights." He admits as he rubs his knuckles.

"So did I. Everyone wanted to hug me and kiss me then they would get mad when I would pull away. When someone would raise their hand I would flinch because my mind would assume I would get hit. I was heavy into drugs and drinking, my grades were horrible and I go kicked out of every school in Montesano. No one wanted to be around me and I didn't want to be around any one. I preferred to be high than sober, I knew I was hurting my parents but I didn't care. I wanted to forget and drugs helped. They did everything they could, took me to every head doctor that they would find."

"But how did you end up like this?" He gestures to me with his hand.

"We had just moved to Seattle and Carla hadn't finished unpacking or decorating, I was high on coke and they went out of town, before I passed out I unpacked and decorated every room in the house." I reply remembering how surprised Carla was when she opened the front door. Everything was in it exact place just like she would have done it.

"So they pushed you into Interior Design?"

"No, when the morning came around I told her that the house looked like it belonged in those home magazines. Then she surprised me by saying that I was the one who did. I didn't believe her at first but when Jose's sister bought her house she dragged me to Ikea since I would skip class and that's when I knew what I wanted to do."

"I never had anything like that happen to me." He whispers.

"That's because you were robbed of that opportunity. Do you know that when all this happened I was two days shy of my sixteenth birthday? I was going down a dark road, falling deeper into the dark hell I was creating. You never had a chance because of your _helper. _Did she even help you with your touch issues? What would you do if I tried touching your chest or try to hug you? You would panic right? So how did she help you? The only thing she helped was your dick." He frowns at my words as they sink in.

"There you are, its time to go Ana." Mia says from the doorway, she has a frown when she sees Christian next to me. He doesn't move still thinking about my words.

"If you want to talk more you know where I live and this time please don't barge in." I say to him squeezing his hand before standing and walking to Mia.

"What was that about?" She whispers to me handing me my jacket.

"Just talking about our pasts."

"You told him about your scars?" She asks with a sad smile, she cried for days when I told her then went ballistic saying she was going to kill my father, she calmed down when I told her he was already dead.

"Yea he needed to know. Hopefully he'll understand that Elena is a monster."


	9. moving forward and healing

I'm still sitting in the same spot that Ana left me. My mind is trying to process everything she said. Her past is the same like mine but she's living a normal life. She doesn't keep people at arm's length or avoid them completely. She has a normal relationship with Mia, a loving relationship. The only types of relationships I have are contractual.

I took the easy way out.

that's the only way I see it. Elena gave me an out and I took it. I let her control me for six years and she still was until Flynn slapped some sense into me. Yes, that's right. He slapped me and it was exactly what I needed. It wasn't right but necessary.

Elena played me. I thought what we 'had' was between us, that it was special. Was I second choice because Jose refused to take part. How many other boys did she abuse?

She didn't help me. Ana's right about that. If anything I'm still that troubled boy I just now can mask the anger and contain it. My fear of touch is still there and stronger than ever. Ana didn't flinch when she placed my finger on her scar. When someone hugs her, she hugs them back; she enjoys the skin to skin contact. How did she overcome her fears? What did she do? If she could over come the shitty hand she was dealt could I too overcome mine?

Do I want to overcome them?

Live a normal life. A life where I can hug my family back.

Where I can welcome the touch of another.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere darling." Her voice is ice water down my back. She sits in the chair Ana was sitting. For the first time thinking of her the word pedophile comes to mind.

"So will you tell me what's bothering you dear." She purrs her hand moves closer to my knee. I scoot my chair away from her, she frowns. I'm surprised she could do that.

"You're bothering me." I respond. She looks pissed.

"Me? I don't know why you're treating me like this. What the hell did I do?"

"You abused me. Took advantage of me and countless other boys." She pales. Standing up I stand in front of her placing my hands on the armrest my nose lined with hers.

"We are done Elena. I will no longer fund you in any way. You will leave me and my family alone and if you choose to defy me, I will ruin you and you know I can. You are a child molester. The dirt on the bottom of my shoes. You are nothing." I whisper in a menacing tone. Her eyes widen and her breathing becomes labored. Opening the door and looking back she's rocking back in the chair clutching her chest.

Do I want to overcome my issues once and for all?

Yes I do.

**ANA-**

"Do you think it'll change something? You telling my brother about her." Mia asks driving us back to Escala.

"I don't know. I hope it does."

"I'm surprised you spoke to him, let alone told him about your past."

"He apologized to me for the way he acted. I could tell he was being sincere about it. Seeing her around him I saw his reaction to her and I knew she had gotten to him." I reply. When he apologized I knew he meant it, someone like Christian doesn't apologized for his actions. And his body language around her confirmed my suspicions that she had her claws in him and that's why he acted the way he did.

"I hope it helps. I want my brother to hug me back one day." Mia whispers. She wipes a tear from her cheek, my heart breaks for her.

**…**

"Good night Mia." I kiss her cheek inhaling her perfume.

"You sure you don't want to sleep in our bed?" She asks looking at me with puppy dog eyes. As much a I would want nothing more than to lay next to her, it isn't going to fix our problems.

"I'm sure. Good night." She sighs retreating to our once shared room.

**XXXXXX**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Last night**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Good morning Ana. Sorry if this message wakes you up. Last night was an eye opener for me with everything you told me about yourself and Elena. Would you be able to join me for lunch or dinner or coffee? I have a lot of questions for you and only you have answers that I need. Please let me know when you're available.**

**Christian.**

**P.S- I got your email from Elliot and it wasn't cheap.**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Re: Last night**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Good morning. I figured you would have questions for me. Lunch would be fine with me. Where would you like to meet? Don't worry I'm an early riser. **

**Ana.**

**P.S- How much exactly?**

I knew he would have questions but I didn't think it would be this soon. I pray this is a good sign that he wants to maybe change. Closing my email there's a knock on the front door. Hmm… it's too early for a visit. Walking to the door there's a knock again and I look in the peephole but my view is blocked by flowers. Christian comes to mind.

"Are you Mia Grey?" The young man asks me. I guess they're not from Christian.

"No, she's asleep." He looks at the invoice.

"Are you Ana Steele?"

"Yes I am." He nods and hands me the arrangement.

"I was told to give them to you if she's unavailable." He says before retreating.

I set the arrangement of Heliconia, Ginger flowers and Cymbidium Orchids on the counter it's a beautiful sight. There's a note nestled in the center.

_Mia,_

_You and these flowers have something in common._

_Exotic beauty_

_Ivan Petrovski_

So Ivan has his eyes set on my Mia.


	10. lunch date

"Thank you for meeting with me Anastasia." I greet extending my hand to her and helping her to her chair.

"Please call me Ana, I figured you would want to talk after the other night." She smiles at me.

"Yes, and I want to apologize for my behavior when I first met you-" She's holding her hand up.

"Apology accepted, consider it water under the bridge." I nod when the waitress walks up staring at me mouth open. She doesn't care to acknowledge Ana only me in asking what I would want.

"Excuse me, would you like me to leave so you can gawk at my _boyfriend_, Brianna?" Ana says startling the girl. Something in me stirs when I hear that title even when I know what she playing at.

"Or better yet here have a seat next to me, give you a better look." She smirks at the poor girl who is nervously looking at her.

"Are you going to stand there or do I have to take my order back to the kitchen?" And with that something in the girl clicks and she scurries off. We both burst out in laughter watching her.

"Wow, I need to bring you everywhere with me to deal with the stares from women." She winks at me while tapping at her phone.

"It's on silence I figured we should have the chat without interruptions." I nod and silence my phone, something I have never done.

"Okay so where do I begin?" I ask rubbing my sweaty palms against my thighs. I'm nervous as hell.

"Where ever you want. Ask away Christian." I have a million questions I want to ask her but there's one at the top of the list.

"How did you overcome you fear of touch?" She gives me a small smile.

"I knew that would be your first question. It wasn't easy, mostly mind over matter. For the longest I thought that someone's touch equaled pain and I would get flashbacks to my childhood. So I avoided being affectionate with others or being in relationships all together. The closest I got to someone was when I had sex but even then I wouldn't let him or her touch me. It was just you got yours, I got mine and goodbye. When I started college I had Mia in one of my classes, at first she annoyed me because she wouldn't leave me alone. She was to touchy feely for me and relentless, finally I took her out to dinner then one thing lead to another and after our little romp I left her apartment and went back to avoiding her. Big mistake. She wouldn't stop until I told her why I did that, she was crying mumbling what was wrong with her, that she liked me and why I wouldn't like her back. Truth was, I was falling in love with her and I was terrified. When she was asleep and I was getting ready to leave her that first night we were together, I wanted to hold her, feel what she hands would feel on my skin. I wanted that connection with someone else. The more she pestered me the longer she stayed on my mind until she was all I could think of. Eventually we started dating, I fucked up a couple of times; she caught me in some compromising positions but she stayed."

"You did that to scare her away didn't you?" I ask.

"Yea, I have a tendency to sabotage myself. She saw right through that and told me straight up that no matter what I did she wasn't leaving. When she said that I decided to tell her about my past, everything, down to the nitty gritty. She was an emotional mess while I was talking but not once did she let go of my hand. When I showed her my scars for the first time I placed her hand on my chest, she pulled back but I kept it there for a minute. It was a long tortuous minute, my mind flashing back to when I got the scars but I replaced those horrific memories with new ones and I told my self over and over that Mia wouldn't hurt me and other wouldn't hurt me unless I let them and I wouldn't let that happen. After that one minuet turned in five then ten and so on, until I was finally comfortable to have others touch me. I still get a little apprehensive about it but I just remind myself that they won't hurt me." She finishes right when our food arrives with a different waitress. Ana starts eating but I find myself watching her, digesting her words. The way she felt is the same way I'm feeling now. I'm tired of being alone, doing the same thing month in and month out gets boring.

"So Mia helped you? I don't have anyone like that. I've kept everyone that loves me at a distance." I say twirling my spaghetti with the fork.

"Yea she did. I owe her a lot for that and yes you do. If you truly want to move forward and over come your past I'm sure you're family will be more that willing to help you, but you do know what you have to tell them first. This will only work if you put everything on the table." That's what I was avoiding, the telling my family about Elena and what I enjoy behind closed doors.

"I… I don't know. My mother, she'll be crushed. I don't want them to feel sorry for me."

"Christian, sometimes you have to put your ego on the top shelf."

"Yea, you're right. Does your family know about your past?" I ask refilling her wine glass.

"Yes. They knew a bit already from the reports but not how it affected me. I was terrified, I went in thinking I was going to tell them the easy to digest parts but I ended telling them everything. Even about me and one night stands. Once I started talking everything flowed, mia was of course by my side during this and after I said everything, I felt better. Like the worlds weight had been lifted, I was able to breathe again. It felt liberating and it brought me and my parents closer."

"Will you be there with me? When I do decide to tell my family about Elena. I know Mia will be there but to have someone else who knows about this." I ask hoping she'll say yes.

"Of course. Anything I can do to help you. I know how you're feeling right now and of all the things that are going through your head. And trust me once you get over this huge hurdle things will be smooth sailing, so to speak but you really have to want it. You have to want to get over this Christian."

"I do. This lunch was more productive than my sessions with Flynn. He's my therapist."

"Sometimes it's better to talk to someone with that same background." She smiles and I smile back.

"We should do lunch again."

"How about once a week?" How about every day.

"Sounds like a great idea." We hold up our wine glasses.

"To lunches with friends." We toast and finish our meals and I'm already anxious about our next time together.


	11. if you play with fire

After lunch with Christian I came straight back to the apartment to get a jumpstart on Carrick's office when I hear Mia arguing in our office. Peeking through the slight open door, she's pacing in front of her desk on her phone.

"The flowers are beautiful but it's inappropriate to send them to my home that I share with my girlfriend." This is the first time I hear her be vocal about us to the outside world but then again we're not together. It's obvious Ivan likes her but about Mia's last relationship with the opposite sex I can see why she's pushing him away.

"Yes girlfriend and its rude so please stop… thank you… Good bye." I take a few steps back and walk forward like I just got here.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask walking in. she's jumps clutching her phone.

"Oh. Uh. Nothing just talking to some people about my dad's office." She lies and she makes a hasty retreat out of the office. Instead of following her I sit at my desk and start on my work when my email pings.

_Thank you for joining me today and letting me pick your brain. You have given me lots to think about. See you next week. _

I type Christian a quick reply back and focus on my work when I hear glass shattering and I immediately rush out to the kitchen and see Mia standing in front of the trash can with the flowers sticking out.

"What the hell Mia?" She turns around and shakes her head.

"He doesn't get it. Why is he doing this? It's inappropriate."

"Mia, we're not together. A man sending a single woman flowers isn't inappropriate." She looks at me wide-eyed.

"We're just on a break." She whispers.

"We're broken up Mia." I state and walk back to the office and instead of working I start looking up apartments for rent. My first search is here in Escala and one is available, which happens to be under Christian's penthouse. I bet he would love that, to have me under him. The apartment is a little bigger than this one and pricier but what sold me was the view. Since it's higher up I get a better view of Seattle and I quickly place a call to management.

**Christian-**

"Taylor I need you to find someone who specializes in retrieving information from other people's houses." He raises a brow at me.

"You mean you want someone to break into their home and steal information."

"Tomato, Tomatoe. I need all and any physical information on me retrieved from Elena's house and at Esclava since I have Welch doing the same but on her computers. I need to be three steps ahead from her in case she wants to retaliate." He nods his head understanding my urgency. I know how vindictive she can be and I have to be prepared.

_There's no need to thank me and I'm here to help you. If you keep taking me to fancy places you'll never get rid of me._

Is that flirting? I'm new to this type of interaction with women but I think that was flirting. If only she knew that I never want to get rid of her but she's with my sister; all I can hope to have with her is a friendship.

I start planning our lunch for next week and I decide to turn it into a dinner. I make a reservation for two at the Sky City for next Wednesday and I hope she's never been. While on the phone Welch sends me an email with all he found on her hard drives and the images are disturbing. Everything Ana told me was true. I wasn't the only boy she got her claws on. She needs to pay for this; I reply back to him to put only the images of the other boys back on her computer, I have a plan to bring down Elena once and for all.

**Elena- **

Who does this son of a bitch thinks he is? He can't cut me out of his life like that. He owes me for everything he's amassed. If I didn't straighten him out who know where he would have ended up in, probably a junkie or a criminal. He needs to know that he can never get rid of me; he can say he's done but I have the final say. I know that skinny little bitch had something to do with it. I saw the way he was looking at her during Elliot's party. Looking at her makes my blood boil. God I hate these young bitches with their perfect tiny figure, wrinkle free face and no cellulite having ass. I've spent thousands to look young and Christian still pays me no attention. Thinking about her makes me want to book another appointment for botox and collagen injections; if only the fountain of youth existed he would be mine.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice Mr. Collins." I put on my best smile as I greet the reported from The Seattle Nooz.

"Well you had me at Mr. Grey's name. What is this that you have on him?"

"I have some very juicy information on what he enjoys after work hours." I swear I see dollars signs flash in his eyes. I know I'm taking a big risk but Christian's need to be taught a lesson.

"Please, do tell Mrs. Lincoln." He pulls out his notepad and pen.

"Oh no. I would rather air this live. I know The Seattle Nooz is trying their hand at a 30 minuet show a la Entertainment Tonight, premiering tomorrow night and I would love to be your first guest. Then and only then will I give my juicy info up." He licks his lips and pulls out his cell phone and after a short call to his supervisor we discuss my airtime since its last minuet.

"Thank Mrs. Lincoln and we'll see you tomorrow night." Yes I can't wait tomorrow night. Happy with my plan I head to my appointment at the spa, I can't let America see me like this and I need to be beautified for when Christian comes crawling back to me.


	12. You get burned

I got wind of Elena's plan to out me on national TV, I know she has nothing on me but I think this is the motivation for me to come clean to my parents. She said she would be here when I got the nerve to tell them I only hope she keeps her word.

"Hello." Her voice calms my nerves.

"Ana, it's me Christian."

"Oh hi, whats up?"

"Can you come to my apartment? I would rather tell you in person." I answer and I hear rustling of papers.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." She answers and hangs up. I call my mom and ask her if she and my father could come over later. Elliot hasn't left yet so he'll be joining us as well. I have Gail chill a few bottles of wine since I know everyone will need a few glasses, I also have her get out my best scotch.

After Welch sent me the pictures he found on her computers, I called my lawyers to withdraw myself from her businesses and somehow they made it seem like I never was associated with her. How they did it, I don't know but I did give them a raise. Once she goes live and shit hit's the fan she'll look like a jealous business owner out to get me. The only association I'll have with her is her being friends with my mother.

"Christian?" I hear her voice and a knock.

"Come in." She walks in wearing a simple white tee shirt, gray yoga pants and black Keds.

"You look like hell. What's going on?" She's straight to the point.

"I got word that Elena is planning to out me and my lifestyle tomorrow night on The Seattle Nooz." Her jaw drops and she slowly sits down.

"That. Bitch."

"Yea. I know she has nothing on me but knowing my mom she will want to know why Elena would say such things, so I called them to come over in an hour and I'm going to come clean. I want you to be there." I explain to her.

"Of course but are you sure you want to. Just because she's doing that you don't have to rush in and tell them."

"No, I think the sooner I rip this band aid off the better."

"Okay. Are you going to tell them everything or just the basics?"

"Enough that they know but I don't want to scare them." We go over what I should tell them while I anxiously wait for them.

**…**

"Sir, your family is here in the living room." Taylor announces and I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. I follow Ana out to the living room sweating bullets and I quickly sit down before I pass out. Ana sits to my right and Mia is at my left, both hold my hands for support.

"What's going on dear?" My mother asks confused by everything. They squeeze my hands before letting me go.

"There's something I need to tell you guys. I'm sorry for having to tell you this and I don't want you to think that what happened is any of your faults."

"Honey-" Grace starts.

"When I was 15 and I had to go to the Lincolns house to work, Elena accosted me one day. She slapped me, kissed me then slapped me again then left. I was shocked and aroused but mostly confused; the next day was when it all began. For the next six years I was involved with her sexually. She introduced me to BDSM and I've been in this type of lifestyle since I was 15. The only type of relationship I've had with women was a Dom/Sub relationship." Silence covers the room. My mom looks like she's going to cry and murder someone at the same time. My dad looks on impassively and Elliot is staring at the ceiling.

"I guess she really did do it." Elliot breaks the silence and we all look at him. "She came on to me one day and when I rejected her she said 'Fine. There's always one more Grey I can get' I'm sorry little bro."

"That sick twisted child molesting trailer trash plastic gold digging whore!" Grace shouts scaring us all. She's pacing behind the couch and on cue Gail walks in with the bottles of wine and scotch and glasses. My mom grabs one and starts drinking from the bottle waving away the glass my dad is trying to give her. I guess she's really mad.

"Why didn't you tell us? Or was she fucking you that good that you just didn't care?" Her words sting me like a swarm of bees.

"Grace dear-" My dad starts.

"No Carrick. He could have told us about it but he refused to say a word and because of it and her I lost my son. Who lives in this tower that I never see. I have to beg him to come over and even then he doesn't always stay long. Why didn't you tell us!" she's shouting pointing at me, disappointment clear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry and you're right at the time I was enjoying it and I thought it was helping me. I stopped fighting and doing drugs, my grades improved. I wasn't giving you a head ache anymore."

"Why are you telling us now?" She asks sitting back down and pouring scotch into a tumbler.

"Because Ana told me something and it opened my eyes which caused me to end things with Elena who didn't take kindly to it. She's going on air tomorrow to tell the world my business." She snorts when I finish and her next words slap me.

"So you only told us this because she's getting revenge on you and not because you wanted to tell us. Tell me son, if Elena wasn't doing this and Ana didn't tell you about her past would we be here having this conversation?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's good you finally told us then. Don't think I hate you son, I just need time to process this all I still love you and that bitch will pay." She says and we all sit drinking the wine. No one makes eye contact. No one speaks a word.

Well I guess that went well.

**XXXXX**

**The next day.**

**Elena- **

"Okay Mrs. Lincoln do you have the flash drive with you." A young intern asks while makeup beatifies me. We're running way behind schedule so they won't have time to look over what's on the flash drive before they air it but I already know whats on it.

Christian in his element. Beating and fucking young brunettes.

"Here you go sweetheart." I hand her the flash drive.

"Thank you and did they explain we won't have time to preview it?"

"Yes dear they did but I know whats on there. Just tell them that it's NSFW and be prepared to have the story of a lifetime on their hands and a good set of lawyers ready because once Christian finds out he'll come after this company." The girl nods and scurries away.

**…**

"Welcome ladies and gents to our first episode of The Seattle Nooz. Today we have a very juicy story on one of Seattle's own elite billionaire. Sitting here next to me is the very well known Elena Lincoln." The host announces and I put on my best smile making sure the camera get my good side.

"Thank you for having me and yes I have some juicy details to share with you."

"I bet the audience is dying to know who we are talking about so let's jump straight into it. Please do us the honors and telling America who it is."

"Well by looking at him you wouldn't think it but what I'm about to show you is him engaging in a very dark lifestyle. Christian Grey enjoys hardcore BDSM." The audience gasps and I hear the moaning of a man deep in the throes of passion. I'm enjoying the reaction of them that I don't look back to the screen. Having seen this I know the videos by memory when suddenly my blood runs cold.

"_Do you like that pet?"_

"_Yes Mistress Lincoln."_

"_Do you want me to fuck your 13 year old cock pet? Do you want me to suck you off and give you release?"_

"_Yes Mistress Lincoln." _

"_You're a good boy Brandon."_

"_Thank you mistress Lincoln."_

Looking back I see myself in my playroom with someone who isn't Christian. Everyone is looking at me, pointing and whispering.

"_Count pet!"_

"_One SMACK! Two SMACK! Three SMACK!"_

"_Why are you getting punished Tyler?"_

"_Because I kissed a girl at school Mistress Lincoln."_

"_Your 15 year old cock belongs to me pet." _

Everyone is on their cell phones recording the videos or talking on them. Then pictures flash on the screen all time stamped, of me and several of my boys in different positions. Some are of them bound to my cross or to the bed. Others are of me giving them head or riding them on the bed. Then it goes back to the videos.

"_Oh Evan your cock is amazing. Fuck that feels good. Do you like this pet? Me fucking you?"_

"_Yes Mistress Lincoln." _

"_The feel of my pussy around your thick cock."_

"_Oh yes Mistress Lincoln." _

Then more pictures appear and these are of my current boy Trey which are time stamped two days ago and I see three men in blue walk forward. I immediately get up and turn back when I see three more.

"Elena Lincoln you're under arrest." One officer tells me while the other one hand cuffs me and for once this doesn't turn me on. Walking off the stage the videos of me having sex with my boys are being broadcasted live on national TV.

I only hope no one is still awake at 11:30 at night.


	13. Don't mess with Christian Grey

****I did change the title. this was Secret Lovers. sorry if it confused any of you.****

**0o0o0o0**

**Hours before Elena put herself on blast…**

"What's going to happen since Elena is going to bring your name up? Aren't people going to get curious as to why she would say such things?" Ana asks stabbing her melon with the fork. I'm having brunch with her and Mia.

"Your PR team is going to have one hell of a day tomorrow." Mia adds.

"They're going to wake up to a million emails. If anyone goes looking into her accusations they won't find anything to tie me to her. Just that she's friends with mom and her social club. I'll have PR spin it to be a vindictive attack, they'll think of something." I answer. All ties to her Esclava salon are gone and without my money it looks like her business is failing and her outing me could be twisted as a way to get money because what I read The Seattle Nooz paid her a hefty sum.

"Has mom spoken to you since yesterday?"

"Yea she called and we talked more. We're good." I reply taking a bite of my Panini. I notice something is off between Ana and Mia, they seem distant. They arrived separate and didn't hug or kiss like couples would and Ana isn't paying much attention to Mia who has a forlorn expression.

Trouble in paradise?

I'm not an expert or anything but couples are supposed to be close to each other and happy to be in the presence of their loved one. There's a huge gap between them and Ana is closer to me than Mia. She's listening to what Mia is saying but you can tell she's not interested. This behavior is completely different than when we had dinner at my parents. Something is definitely up.

I'm too focused in their behavior that I don't notice that the waiter brought the check over and Ana paid.

"Why did you pay?" I whisper to her.

"Because I can. You got a problem with that?" She whispers back in a playful tone. Okay there's something going on with this relationship.

**Ana-**

Christian isn't paying attention when the waiter brings over the check; he's focused on watching me and Mia. I'm trying to act as normal but not to give her any hopes.

I don't feel the same like I did last year. The more I tried to bring us closer the more we became distant. We stopped having us time since our business is growing. I love Mia but she doesn't give me those butterflies like she did.

Seeing her like a sad puppy breaks my heart but I know she feels the same and we need to have a talk about this.

"Why did you pay?" Christian whispers to me. I can smell his cologne and my body tingles as he stands close to me.

"Because I can. You got a problem with that?" I whisper back brushing my behind against his thigh and I can swear I heard him growl. I don't know why I'm being playful with him with something about it feels right.

And the think that last week I hated his guts.

**Mia-**

I'm trying to enjoy this brunch but I can see my phone flash at the text messages Ivan keeps sending me. This man just won't give up. I'm trying to act normal in front of Christian since he's watching us like a hawk.

I love Ana but I know we've grown apart over the year, I'm not blind and I know how hard she's tried to keep us close. Ivan is a good guy but the last time I was involved with a man, he hurt me. He said he loved me, pretended to care for me but all he wanted me for was sex and I being young and in love let him.

It's not right to punish Ivan for what that idiot did but I'm scared to get hurt again. I don't think I can put my heart through that. Maybe that's why I want to work things with Ana out since my heart is familiar, even though I know there's no hope.

She doesn't give me the butterflies I once got.

**…**

We arrive at our apartment in silence, we both know we need to talk but neither one of us knows how to start. So I take the initiative.

"It's obvious we need to talk." I blurt out. She stops mid step in the living room.

"What?"

"I saw the way you were with Christian at the restaurant. The touching and whispering. It's clear to me that our relationship has run its course. It hurts to say that but it's true. We haven't been close since last year and I feel I'm to blame. I know you tried hard to make time for us together but I was oblivious to it. I think it was because I refused to believe anything was wrong between us. I will forever cherish these five years I got to spend and enjoy with you and I do hope we can remain friends for the rest of our lives. I'm okay with you and Christian, I can see you helping him. Fixing him. He may be my brother but if he breaks your heart, I and Elliot will break his face." I say with tears running down both our cheeks. She envelops me in a huge hug and I inhale her scent for the last time.

"I hate break ups even though we already are but yes it's true. I saw the cracks and tried to fix them but a relationship is a two person deal. I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart but I think it's time we went our separate ways. I'm not sure about me and Christian; we're slowly becoming friends, but thanks for having my back. This also means you can't ignore Ivan. He's a good guy Mia, he's not like him. Give him a chance I know he'll make you happy. I saw how flustered he made you after you had lunch with him. He gives you butterflies doesn't he?" She asks me and I think back to that day.

"Yes he does and he's hot." I smile.

"Has he texted you since but practically told him to fuck off?"

"All day today. He's apologized numerous times but I haven't replied." She walks over to my purse and pulls out my phone. She's tapping away with a grin on her face.

"What are you doing Ana?" I'm walking towards her but she runs away. "Ana give me my phone back." She's on the other side of the island.

"Ana what the hell are you doing."

"Making you happy." She replies handing me my phone and I read what she replied back.

_**I'm sorry for yelling at you and the only way I'll accept your apology is if you take me out to dinner tonight. Meet me at my place, 8pm. - Mia**_

_**Apology accepted and I'll see you tonight. - Ivan**_

"Why are you still standing there? We need to find something for you to wear tonight." She says grabbing our purses and hauling ass to the mall.

**Ana- **

I plop my tired body down on the couch. I forgot how much Mia loves to shop but I got some few pieces my self. She was giddy the whole time, fingers glued to her cell phone and I knew who was putting that smile on her face.

"So how do I look?" She steps out in a figure hugging white long sleeve wrap dress with deep v-neck.

"Amazing. Ivan's going to be eating out of your hand." She runs back in the room when the doorbell rings. Ivan looks dapper in a dark navy blue suit tailored perfect to his body and holding two bouquets of roses.

"Anastasia. These are for you." He hands me one of the bouquets as I invite him in. I was not expecting this.

"Wow, thank you they're beautiful." I'm floored by his manners that I didn't hear Mia walking towards us.

"Mia, you look amazing. These are for you." He gives her the other roses.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself."

"Well you two should be going." I say pushing them out the door. Mia hands me her roses.

"He gave you those?" She whispers and I nod giving her a thumbs up and I see her eyes glimmer at him.

"Have fun." I mouth at her closing the door.

**…**

At 11:20 the door bell rings, I know it's not Mia so I'm weary to open the door when my phone pings.

_**It's me, let me in please- C**_

Opening the door Christian's standing with a sheepish smile in his pajama pants and white t-shirt.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I was watching TV. Come in." he walks in and I lead him to the living room. "So whats up?"

"Elena is going live in a few minuets and I want to see her reaction, but I don't want to see it alone."

"Are you scared?" I say poking his shoulder.

"No." He's scowling and I hand him the remote. He changes to the channel right on time. Elena's sitting proudly on the white sofa with the host on the opposite chair.

They start off and she looks pretty proud of herself and she shines when the host gives her the spotlight to introduce who they're talking about. Christian looks on impassive but I know shits about to hit the fan. When Elena speaks his name the audience gasps and photos of him appear on the screen behind him when they're replaced by Elena and a young boy engaging in oral sex. I cover my mouth shocked as Elena looks on proudly but she pales when she recognizes her voice and Christian has a grinch like grin on his face.

"What did you do?" I whisper for no reason.

"You don't threaten Christian Grey and think you'll get away with it." He grins and I'm for some reason I'm proud of him. More videos of her and other young boys appear along with pictures when cops surround her and arrest her live on TV.

"Christian Grey, I'm scared of you." I tease nudging him. He's closer to me and I can smell his body wash and feel the warmth of his body.

"Where's Mia?" He asks in a husky voice his gray eyes darken.

"Out." I whisper and his lips close in on mine when…


	14. butterflies

"Christian Grey, I'm scared of you." I tease nudging him. He's closer to me and I can smell his body wash and feel the warmth of his body.

"Where's Mia?" He asks in a husky voice his gray eyes darken.

"Out." I whisper and his lips close in on mine when he stops and I hear a loud gurgling noise. Then his eyes widen and he bolts to the bathroom. He doesn't close the door and I can hear him puking his guts out. Does my breath stink that bad? I cautiously walk towards the bathroom and see him kneeling praying to the porcelain gods.

"Are you okay Christian?" He grumbles and hurls again. He looks pale and sweat beads are forming on his forehead. Grabbing one of the hand towels I wet it and put it to his forehead. His cheeks are turning a light shade of pink and I fear that he has a case of food poisoning.

"Christian, I think you have food poisoning." I feel his forehead and sure enough it's burning hot. Flushing the toilet I hand him the glass with water and run to the living room for his cell phone.

"I need your password for your phone." I ask kneeling in front of him. He looks terrible, green and clammy.

"0917, call Taylor." He mutters curling up in a ball using my thighs as a pillow. Scrolling for this Taylor I run my fingers through his hair trying to soothe him. His stomach is still growling. I only find a Jason Taylor and I take my chances and hit the green button.

"Mr. Grey." I rough voice answers.

"Um, no. This is Ana, Christian's here with me but I think he has food poisoning. He said for me to call you."

"Where are you?"

"I live with Mia, here at Escala."

"I'm on my way." He replies and disconnects. Christian's making incoherent sounds and all I can do is rub his back. His body is hot and his shivering when he jumps up.

"You need to leave. Hurry leave." He's jumping from foot to foot eyeing the toilet and I get his urgency.

"Oh!" I rush out shutting the door as I hear him going to the bathroom. It's coming out of both ends.

He definitely has food poisoning.

There's a knock on the door and I assume it's this Taylor guy. On the other side of the door stands a six-foot tall man in a suit with a military hair cut.

"Are you Taylor?"

"Yes."

"Come in. he's in the bathroom but I wouldn't go in there now if you know what I mean."

"Right. What happened?" He asks and I explain how we were sitting on the couch watching Elena get arrested when he suddenly ran to the bathroom to pray to the porcelain gods with a fever.

"And now it's coming out the other end." I see a small smile on Taylor's lips but he composes himself.

"Did he eat anything here?"

"No but earlier today we had brunch and he had a chicken Panini at this french café downtown. I don't know if he ate after that." He nods tapping away at his phone when Christian appears looking green. Taylor walks over to him and places Christian's arm around his shoulders as he helps him to the door and for some reason I find my self following them as I hold Christian's free hand.

We enter his penthouse and I have to take a second look around. There's nothing to distinguish that a 28 year old man lives here. There's no color, no personal touches, not even pictures of him or his family. I follow them to his bedroom and it's the same. Bland. Your bedroom is supposed to be your oasis and this is clinical.

Taylor lays him on the bed and he curls in a ball groaning holding his stomach. He calls someone and tells him of Christian's condition while I hunt down a wastebasket just in case. An older lady appears with Gatorade as Taylor leaves.

"See if he'll drink this." She says handing me the red drink. I'm left all alone with him.

"Christian. Do you think you can drink this for me?" He groans and I take that as a no. he's still with a fever so I walk to his bathroom to retrieve a wet wash cloth and place it on his forehead. His eyes flutter open.

"Ana?" He groans, his stomach gurgling.

"Shh… I'm here. Your mother is on her way. Everything will be alright. I'm here." I croon sitting on the bed, gently caressing his flushed cheek. He holds on to my right hand tightly for dear life all the while this intense feeling passes through me. We stay like this until his mother arrives and when I turn around she has a shocked look on her face when she sees me rubbing his back.

**Grace-**

"Where is he Taylor?" I demand when I exit the elevator.

"Bedroom." I dash to my boy's room when the wind is knocked completely out of me. Before my eyes I see Ana soothing my baby boy by rubbing his back.

His back!

He never lets anyone touch his back or his chest. Hell, he doesn't let me give him hugs but Ana is soothing him.

"Mrs. Grey." She questions and I snap into doctor mode.

"How is he?" I ask getting the oral thermometer ready.

"He threw up at my apartment and went to the bathroom, he hasn't done either here. I tired to get him to drink a little but he says his stomach and head hurts." She answers, she tries to move to give me space but he refuses to let go of her hand.

"Christian your mom is here and she needs to check you." She frees her hand from his grasp.

"No. don't leave." He groans.

"Shh. I'm right here let her check you." She soothes and she walks to the foot of the bed. I take all his vitals and try to figure out what he ate that made him sick.

"All I had was the Panini." He mutters throwing the covers off of his sweat covered body. Walking over to Ana I instruct her to make sure he stays dehydrated and the worst is over since his body expelled what was causing him to become sick.

"Ana." He calls out and she rushes to him.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Rub my back like you were please." He begs and I gasp. Ana turns to look at me with confusion. He wants her to touch him? How could his be? This is a miracle. I quickly wipe a tear away, pack my bag up, and rattle some instructions to Gail before I start crying for joy in front of everyone.

**XXXXX**

The morning rays wake and it takes me a few moments to figure out where I am when I feel movement to my side. Copper hair peaks from under white covers and last nights events come to me. Christian and food poisoning. He slept soundly through the night only to wake once to throw up before Gail brought him an herbal tea to settle his stomach. His fever is gone and despite his weird position he's still holding my hand. There's a light knock on the door as Mia pokes her head in, I signal for her to enter. Tip toeing to me she scoots a chair close to me.

"How is he?" She whispers.

"A little better. He hasn't thrown up since he drank the tea Gail made."

"I guess that café will be out of business soon." She smirks and I shake my head. Christian's words from last night echo in my ears. _"You don't mess with Christian Grey…" _

"So long little French Café." I reply and Christian stirs beside me but doesn't wake.

"How was your date?" I ask and her eyes light up.

"You're right, he is amazing. He took me to the space needle." She squeals but I shush her and fail since we start giggling at her excitement.

"I told you. Did you give him dessert?" I question and she blushes. "What happen to only kissing on the first date?" She shrugs and Christian lets go of my hand.

"No sex on the first date." He mutters pulling the covers away from his face. Mia turns bright red.

"You weren't supposed to hear anything." She scolds and he snickers.

"How are you feeling?" I ask touching his forehead, his fever has subsided but his cheeks are still pink.

"Okay. Better than last night."

"Do you want some more of the tea Gail made? Are you up for eating anything or no?"

"No just some tea."

"I'll get it." Mia says floating out of the room still on cloud nine from her date.

"Who did she have sex with?" He asks sitting up against the head board.

"Ivan. Elliot's BFF."

"The Russian?"

"That's mean but yes. He's been after her for a while-"

"So you and her aren't together?" He cuts in. I explain the downfall of my relationship with her and about our conversation yesterday and why she refused his affections because of the idiot from high school.

"Yea. I remember him and his mashed up face that I left him with." He explains that when he found out him and Elliot paid him a visit.

"So you're single then." He asks nudging my side with a huge grin on his face.

"Yea but I don't like penis." I state with an impassive face.

"Challenge Accepted." He replies winking at me.

**…**

We spent all day in his bed watching movies on Netflix. He tried some crackers but they came back up so he's settled for tea and Gatorade.

"Your mother was shocked when she saw me rubbing your back last night."

"She was? I've never let anyone touch me. Not even my subs, I made sure they understood touching me was a hard limit but I still bound them just in case. When you were doing that it felt calming, I didn't feel scared and when I did I remembered what you said that no one would hurt me unless I let them. Even sick I remembered that. When she was checking me over I felt cold without your touch. I wanted you to touch me. I want you to touch me, to fix me." He explains and takes my hand placing it on his bare chest. He closes his eyes and I can feel his heart racing then after a few minutes it steadies and I take the liberty to caress his chest. His gray eyes bore into mine and I feel his hands on my hips moving me to straddle him. Both of my hands are touching him but his heart rate stays the same. He's pulling me closer to him, feeling his erection growing against me my hands snake in his hair pulling him closer to me and kiss him.

And I feel the once dormant butterflies stir again.


	15. the past always come back

The kiss starts off slow and gentle but ends aggressive. My hands clutching his hair for dear life, grinding on him as his hands kneads my ass. Our moans mesh into one and I break for air.

"Christian…" I moan as he nibbles on my neck.

"Shh…" His breath sends shivers down my back. He slowly moves us to where I'm on my back, his hands travels under my shirt. He's grinding slowly against me, sucking on my neck and kneading my breast. All these sensations set my body on fire then he douses me with cold water.

"Have you ever been with a man?" What kind of questions is that to ask during this moment?

"Really?" I ask pushing him off of me. "You're going to ask me that now?" He tries to kiss me but the moment is done and I push him completely off and sit up against the headboard.

"What I want to know?"

"Why does it matter who I've been with? There's no point to dwell on the past if you're trying to start something with a person. You're supposed to move forward with them. Would you like it if I started asking you about your past sex life? What would you tell me?"

"That's its not relevant to us."

"Then why are you asking me about my past sexual relations?"

"Because I want to get to know you."

"By asking me who I've fucked." I snap and see him flinch at my tone leaving his bedroom and heading back to my apartment.

**…**

Slamming the front door shut Mia pops out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" She asks cautiously as I storm past her and towards the liquor cabinet.

"Your brother ruined a perfect moment by asking about my past sexual relationships."

"What? Why the hell would he do that? He's such an idiot sometimes. Did you tell him about Jake?" She asks me quirking her eyebrow at me. Oh, Jake.

"No, I told him it was none of his business talking about my past just as it's none of my business asking about his. Then I left." I reply pouring myself a good amount of wine.

"Speaking of Jake, you know his band is coming home to record their third album." She hints. Yes I already knew this. We've been friends half my life and even though his job is demanding we still keep in contact.

"Yes, he may have mentioned it." Her jaw hit's the floor.

"You still talk to him! And you kept this from me!" She shrieks. She's secretly had a crush on Jake since the time she met him, although the circumstances they met were far from okay. I met Jake when I was 10 during my troubled years while I waited at my therapist's office. Neither one of us wanted to be there but somehow we connected. We became fast friends and partners in crime.

"It never came up. The band will be in town next week." She starts running around like a crazy woman. "Calm down Mia. I think Ivan will get jealous to see you acting like this over another man."

"But Jake is a rock star! I'm allowed to act like this. You HAVE to invite the band over!"

"Not if you're going to act like an annoying groupie."

"I'll behave." She says taking a deep breath and calming down. "Okay I'm good. Now back to my dumbass brother. What happened last night? My mom called me a bunch of times, but I was busy."

"Obviously you were busy. He came over to watch Elena on TV and when he was about to kiss me, he bolted to the bathroom and started puking his guts out. Looking at him I knew something was wrong so I called Taylor to take him back to his apartment. He called your mom and checked him over; food poisoning is what he has. I stayed with him to make sure he didn't throw up or choke on it. Then a while ago when he were making out he asks my if I've been with a man. Talk about mood killer. Like I want to talk about another man while I'm making out."

"Why would HE think about other men in your past life? That's the question you should ask. So what happened with Elena? There are no paps outside harassing us or my father calling."

"That is true but whatever, his loss. Elena got herself arrested on live TV after videos and pictures were shown of her and young boys engaging in sexual acts. So with trying to out Christian she outed herself. It was late at night I'm not sure how many people stay up that late and they kept his name a secret until she was live. So who know but calls with soon start rolling in once news of her arrest hits." Mia is staring at me speechless and I take the time to relish this rare moment.

**Christian-**

Shit. Why do I always have to ruin good moments with her? If I had kept my mouth shut she would still be here, in my bed but instead she's back in her apartment and I'm alone with nausea. That damn café is done with. I feel like this is payback for that shit with Elena but she deserves it and everything that's coming to her.

My and my big mouth. Why the hell did I ask her that? Why couldn't my mouth just kissed her instead of asking that? She's right about me not wanting to tell her about my past. Jeez I'm a complete idiot. I need to remedy this pronto but first I need to find my phone. I slowly get out of bed trying not to make sudden movements since my chest hurts from the heaving I did last night.

Walking out in the living room there's not a soul in sight. I eerie quiet. Before Ana, this was a welcoming thing but now it's creepy and lonely. Not something I wan to be around. How did I live like this? I don't think I was living at all. Before Ana I was on autopilot, never enjoying life. I can't say that I enjoyed myself in the playroom; I just did it because I thought that was what I needed. Yeah I got my release but after a while it felt more like a chore. After Ana and her talk about her past I feel like that switch has been turned off and now I want to live my life. I want to see the world with her by my side. I want to know what it would be like to be with a woman who wants me for me and not for what I have to offer. All my subs wanted were the material things I gave them and they weren't afraid to show it. Ana is different, she doesn't care that I'm filthy rich and can buy her what her heart desires. She isn't materialistic. She's caring, lovable, sincere, and intelligent; the list goes on.

I'm turning into hearts and flowers and all that mushy shit. Anastasia Steele what are you doing to me.

Gail isn't in the kitchen but my phone is. Unlocking the screen I notice the email icon, 35 unread messages. I know these have to do with the Elena shit. I type a quick apologetic text message to Ana before I read my emails.

"Oh, how are you feeling Mr. Grey?" Gail asks emerging from the pantry.

"Better, but I'm still a little nauseous. Where is Taylor?"

"In his office. He's dealing with the Elena issue. Would you care to try some chicken broth? You haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Um… okay. Just a little bit and can you make more of that tea?" I ask and she nods before busying herself. Ana still hasn't replied and I'm fighting the urge to text her again. She must be showering or sleeping. She isn't ignoring me. Taylor is barking orders on the phone when I enter his office.

"So whats the damage?" I ask settling into the leather chair.

"Well, reporters want to know why Elena would bring you up and if you engage in the same activities as she does. I have Andrea writing a press release denying all claims and putting out there that the reason she would bring you up was because her business I failing and with the money they gave her it would salvage her salons."

"Good. Well I'm going back to bed before I pass out or throw up. I don't think Gail would appreciate the latter." I add slowly getting up.

"No I don't think she would. Mr. Grey, there is something else you should know and I'm not sure how to go about this." He says in a serious tone and I sit back down.

"What is it Taylor?"

"It has something to with Charity Moss, your last sub."

"What about her." My stomach starts doing flips and his expression isn't helping.

"Her father contacted me after Andrea gave him my number. He was adamant that he spoke to you he sounded pissed. It seems that…"

**0o0o0**

**Things are going to be bumpy before these two get there HEA.**


	16. dirty politicians

**Two days later…**

I should have listened to my mother and stayed home. I'm feeling much better health wise, my bout with food poisoning is over but with all the shit with Elena is enough to make me run back to bed. Spending those days lying around doing nothing was pretty amazing. I may have been bitten by the lazy bug.

Taylor wasn't able to tell me what Mr. Moss wanted with me since I got sick when he was about to tell me. He was not happy about the vomit on his desk.

Mom and dad demanded to know why Elena would make such an accusation so I told them about me terminating my business contract with her and telling her to fuck off. I assured them that my past with never surface, the girls know what will happen if hey break the NDA.

"You can't go in here!" I hear Andrea shout and the clicking of her heels when my door swings open with Mr. Alexander Moss standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I tried to tell him Mr. Grey-" She starts.

"It's alright Andrea; please no interruptions while I'm with Mr. Moss." She nods and shuts the door.

"So I've heard you have been looking for me, what do I owe that pleasure too." Alexander Moss is currently running for Mayor and was known as a ruthless judge until he retired three months ago. He stalks towards me throwing a manila folder on my desk.

"Explain this you sick bastard!" He shouts pointing to the folder. Opening it I pull out an NDA and a copy of a contract. Looking closer I notice its one of my NDAs and the contract I give all my subs. Shit!

"Start explaining this sick shit you did to my daughter!"

"I'm sure these papers fill you in on everything."

"How dare you take advantage of her!"

"She signed this knowing what she was getting into. I did not take advantage of her, by her signing she consented." I bit back.

"I don't know what sick shit you're into Grey but you will not leave my daughter in her condition and make a mockery out of my family." Her condition? What the fuck is he talking about?

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. Apparently that NDA prevents her from speaking about that sick shit you did to her. But I'm not stupid, I put the pieces together and you will remedy this situation. I will not let you ruin my chances of running for mayor and tarnishing my family's reputation."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Get to the damn point Moss!" I growl fed up with this conversation.

"She's pregnant! She won't tell me who the father is, but by looking at those papers and the dates I KNOW it's yours! You will marry her and take care of your responsibility. I will not have her and you ruin my campaign. Having a bastard grandson out of wedlock will not be in my family!" He shouts grabbing me by my jacket.

"You're fucking delusional if you think that me marrying her is going to happen. And that child is not mine. I don't give a shit about your family or your campaign. Now get the hell out of my office!" I roar pushing him off and hitting him square in his jaw.

"You will marry her and you will pay for this." He hisses wiping the blood off his jaw and storming out of my office.

"FUCK!" I shout throwing the nearest object against the wall. Grabbing my phone I place a call to my dad for a meeting at Escala and then to Taylor, five minuets later he's in my office.

"I need you to find out anything and everything on Alexander Moss. I will ruin that bastard."

"I've already started looking into him sir, so far he's clean but I have Welch and Barney digging deeper. I also started looking into Miss Moss." I'm impressed and thankful. Already we're one step ahead.

"What would I do without you Taylor?"

"Fall apart." He adds like no big deal.

"I need you to bring her in, looks like I need to have a chat with her. Fuck Taylor, I don't like this feeling of losing control." I say defeated slumping into my chair. If I were in my pre-Ana I would have him call for a girl to come to Escala for a few hours but now that feels wrong. Fuck I need to find a way to grasp all these straws slipping from my hand.

"Lets go Christian." Taylor says yanking me out of the chair. "Andrea clear his schedule for the rest of the day and have Ros take over for tomorrow." He tells her still pulling me by my jacket sleeve. The looks on everyone's faces is of pure shock with the way he's grabbing me. Who does he think he is? Embarrassing me in front of my staff.

"You could let go of me Taylor. You have some nerve; I should fire you for that."

"Yea but you won't." He smirks at me. Bastard.

"Where are we going?"

"A new coping mechanism for you." He says and I see his eyes sparkle. Where the hell are we going?

**…**

Two hours later where in the fucking boondocks and he still wont tell me what were doing here or how this is going to help me. I'm more frustrated than before and when I'm about to demand Taylor tell me why were here when a tall older man dressed in head to toe camouflage with a fully grown beard emerges.

"Forest! Isn't this a surprise visit? Who's the pretty boy?" He says eyeing me up and down making me scowl.

"Logan this is my boss, Christian Grey. Sorry to show up on a small notice but I was hoping we could get the okay to go a few rounds."

"Had a rough day pretty boy?" He grins leading us to a shed. I'm two seconds away from punching him in the face but Taylor squeezes my forearm nodding no. when he opens the shed I see what we're doing here. Shooting range. He gives Taylor the okay to have the run of the places and leaves us.

"You do know how I feel about guns right?" I ask him while he's selecting a few guns.

"Yea I know, but trust me on this. You'll enjoy it."

**…**

"Holy shit! Load another one Taylor." I shout reloading the clip. When he first handed my the gun I was hesitant but he told me to picture the people I hated at the moment when I was getting ready to shoot and he was right, I am enjoying this.

"One more and we have to leave Christian."

"What why?" I pout stomping my feet. He shakes with head.

"You have a meeting with your father."

"Way to ruin the moment Jason." I mumble aiming my gun towards the target.

**…**

The elevator opens and its time to face reality. I feel much better after leaving Logan's gun range but now its time to deal with the bastard Moss.

"He's waiting in your office." Gail says as she greets us in the living area.

"Thanks." I mumble. My father is sitting across from my desk with a tumbler in hand.

"You're late." He reprimands. "What did I need to be here for? You sounded irritated over the phone, something to do with Elena?"

"No I wish. This has to do with Alexander Moss." I replay today's events at my office with Moss. When I finish he isn't too pleased with our soon to might be new mayor.

"That is blackmail! What do you plan to do? Is that child yours?"

"Of course not. I used protection every time since she had a reaction to certain birth control types. I have Taylor searching for anything that I can use against him. I will not marry that girl."

"I'll do what I can. He will not get away with this. What are you going to do about this Charity Moss?"

"Taylor is bringing her in. I'm going to have a little chat with her."

"Well then I'll get going. Keep me informed Christian." He declares as he leaves and Taylor enters and tells me that Luke is bringing her up. I wish the past stayed in the past.


	17. revenge is best served cold

**Everyone is Team "I hate Charity", but she isn't the villain. She's more of a victim.**

**XXXXXX**

I'm sitting at my desk waiting for Charity when my door creaks open slowly. In walks in a small petite brunette with a very pregnant belly. For some reason my stomach drops. She doesn't look like the shy girl I had a few months ago. She was looking at me directly in the eye, her face tense.

"Come in Miss Moss." I say standing up and pointing to the chair.

"It's Charity." She corrects waddling to the chair. She's clearly pissed.

"Alright. Well Charity, I had a surprising visit from your father today-" but she cuts in.

"And let me guess, you think this baby is yours? Well it isn't. I wouldn't want to have your child even if you're the last man on earth." She says and starts to get up. This attitude is new. Which only angers me.

"I don't appreciate you interrupting me-"

"And you think I appreciate your goons dragging me out of my apartment to bring me here. I have other important shit to do than coming here to speak to you. And I don't give a shit what you appreciate. This baby isn't yours and I don't want nothing to do with you." She fumes as she tries to get out of the chair.

"Look I'm sorry about this, but I needed to talk to you immediately after what your father said to me." I reply with sincerity. She sighs giving up trying to get out of that chair and stares at me to continue.

"He found the NDA and contract, barged into my office demanding an explanation and is determined for me to marry you because he thinks I'm the father of your child." I was expecting her to lash out not to burst out in tears. She's sobbing uncontrollable and I'm don't know what to do. I hand her the box of tissue from my desk drawer.

"Why is he…he's ruining… he wasn't supposed to…I hate him…" She rambles in between sobs.

"Charity you need to calm down. I don't think this is good for your baby." I just want her to stop crying. Her mascara is running and she's used up all the tissue but somehow my words work.

"Yeah okay." She sniffles. "I didn't tell him anything. He asked me over and over what those papers meant, what did you do to me but I never said anything. Honest." She explains.

"I believe you. But I do have to ask you if your child was conceived during our time together?"

"No. I didn't break our contract. This happened a week later. Why does my father want you to marry me? I never said you were the father. He asked me if you were and I said no."

"He's running for mayor and according to him this situation will tarnish that. He said some other things but I don't think I should repeat them in your condition. Who is the father?" She starts fidgeting twisting the tissue in her hands.

"I'd rather not say." she whispers and I decide to leave that topic alone. "What are you going to do?" She asks.

"Ruin him." I say and her response stuns me.

"Can I help you?" I can see the wheels turning in her head.

"He's your father Charity. Why would you help me ruin him?"

"He's ruined my life. He wasn't supposed to know I was pregnant, I had plans to move to Paris and start over away from him. He's always tried to dictate what I can and can't do. I hate him. All he cares about is his image and I'm ready to knock him off his high horse. With your power and my knowledge of his secrets I'm sure we can do some damage. But I do ask for one thing."

"What is it?"

"When all this blows up, I don't want to be named accomplice and that you'll help me get to Paris quickly and quietly. I don't want anyone to know where I am." She responds.

"Agreed. Are you sure you want to help me?" I need to be sure she will follow through with this. Her helping me will make this much more sweeter.

"Yes. He paints us as a perfect family but we're far from that." She smirks and I feel this day getting better by the minute. With Charity helping me, Alexander Moss will never know what hit him.

**0o0o0**

**So do you still hate Charity? **

**I was never intending to go the 'Sub Prego, baby might be CG' route even though it looked like I was. Now with Charity on CG side, I need some ideas on how they will bring Alexander down. Leave suggestions in your reviews and I'll use them all. **

**Nothing like bringing down a dirty politician. **


End file.
